La noche amarga en tus brazos
by Ai-Ketchum
Summary: -AAML- Ash y Misty terminaron su relación en un mal entendido. Tras volver a intentarlo, los celos y las copas de más hacen que Ash cometa una locura dañando a Misty...Denle una oportunidad, es mi primer fic. ¿reviews? : *CHAP. 12 UP WARNING: LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes***_****

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose en la obscuridad de su habitación –ll-llegué…- dijo en un susurro y entonces recordó. A pesar del dolor y el trabajo que le costo, logró llegar a su habitación y ponerse a salvo de _él. _Todo su cuerpo le dolía, logró incorporarse en la cama, cerro sus ojos y retiro las sabanas que la cubrían. Lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver como su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de sangre, miro con detenimiento sus piernas rasguñadas y maltratadas.-no puedo creerlo… ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto…?-dijo entre sollozos mientras sentía que su cuerpo no era lo que más le dolía, sino su alma y corazón.

-------------------------------------------3 meses atrás-----------------------------------------------

-no sabes cuanto te agradezco esto, Myst- decía una chica de cabello azul mientras subía las escaleras con una caja en manos.

Una chica de cabellos rojizos subía delante de la peli-azul mostrándole el camino de su nueva habitación -no hay de que, Dawn, desde que mis hermanas se fueron, siento que el gimnasio es demasiado grande y solo para mi- sonreía sinceramente mientras dejaba en el suelo la caja que Dawn le había dado –de acuerdo, Ésta será tu nueva habitación, mírala bien y dime que no te agrada-

-¿cómo podría decirte algo así? La habitación es hermosa y tú eres genial por dejarme venir a vivir contigo…- decía Dawn sentada observando la habitación desde su nueva cama

-bien, creo que no es momento para descansar, aun quedan muchas cajas y cosas por acomodar- decía Misty mientras pasaba una mano frente al rostro de Dawn para sacarla de su trance

Dawn había decidido vivir en Kanto por decisiones personales, a lo que ella llamaba "dejar tu hogar para madurar". Aunque ella se sentía muy bien en Kanto, no había reunido el valor suficiente para irse a vivir sola a un departamento y fue cuando Misty le ofreció que vivieran juntas ya que como sus hermanas habían hecho lo mismo que Dawn, ahora ella vivía sola en el enorme gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean.

-por hoy es suficiente- decía Misty, pues al mirar por la ventana vio que ya había oscurecido y lo mejor seria descansar para continuar al día siguiente.

-te ayudo a preparar la cena?- dijo Dawn muy alegre –quiero ser servicial por lo buena que has sido conmigo…

-vamos Dawn, sabes que es un favor de amigas-dijo Misty mientras tomaba el teléfono de la sala - no me debes nada y no tienes porqué portarte tan servicial, ahora ésta también es tu casa y como merecemos un buen descanso, encargaremos la cena ésta noche

Una hora más tarde las dos se encontraban cenando placidamente en la cocina del gimnasio

Myst, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Dawn algo indecisa

-claro, que sucede?- pregunto Misty sin poner mucha atención

-bueno, tú sabes…tú sabes que así como tú, Ash es un gran amigo para mi también-*ya lo dije, toque el tema, de seguro se enfadará* pensaba Dawn insegura por lo que acababa de decir

-si, lo sé, que hay con eso?- volvió a responder Misty sin mucha importancia

-bueno, es que le mencioné que vendría a vivir contigo y pues, él me dijo que te preguntará si podía visitarme…- soltó la frase sin esperar la respuesta que recibió

-si, si puede- contesto Misty sin mostrar alguna reacción de incomodidad o enfado- te eh dicho que ésta también es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que sea en ella

-muchas gracias Myst!, en verdad te lo agradezco- dijo Dawn no muy segura de la respuesta de su amiga, pero feliz de que aceptará, después de todo ella sabia que sus amigos habían tenido sus diferencias tiempo atrás y no se hablaban aún.

-bien, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tendremos que terminar de acomodar tus cosas- dijo Misty levantando su plato y dejándolo en el fregadero- ponlo allí, mañana los lavamos… buenas noches Dawn, que descanses

-buenas noches Misty, igualmente…-dijo Dawn mientras veía a su amiga salir de la cocina – espero todo se arregle…

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
subió las escaleras, al entrar en su cuarto cerro con llave la puerta y sin cambiarse de ropa se tiro en su cama mientras las palabras de Dawn sonaban en su cabeza "_sabes que es mi amigo también…puede venir a visitarme?_"

-¿a quién intento engañar?- se decía mientras sentía como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en su triste mirada. –si lo veo, caeré de nuevo en su juego, porque yo…yo nunca eh dejado de amarlo…- se decía con voz culpable

Después de un tiempo de reflexión, se quedo dormida entre lágrimas y entonces en sus sueños recordó todo

---------------------------flash back---------------------------------

-Ash?- preguntaba una pelirroja –Ash, me oyes?- volvió a preguntar pasando una mano frente a la mirada perdida de su novio –vamos Ash, actúas como si hubiese dicho una cosa horrible- le recrimino la joven

-Myst, hablas en serio?- dijo el joven aun algo pálido y perdido por la pregunta que su novia había formulado minutos atrás

-Ash!, yo solo pregunté porqué no veo en ti las ganas de avanzar en nuestra relación- dijo Misty en voz baja pero entendible

-claro que quiero avanzar, por eso mismo te propuse vivir juntos- dijo el susodicho algo apenado y nervioso por la platica entre ellos

-pero Ash, sabes que si vivimos juntos…bueno, tú sabes, yo quiero esperar el momento ideal par…

-no hay momento ideal, Misty!, solo la persona ideal- soltó Ash con voz alta interrumpiendo a su novia. Obviamente la conversación estaba dejando su lado civilizado y para ninguno de los dos pintaba que fuera a terminar en tregua

-bueno aún así, llevamos tres años de noviazgo y nos conocemos de hace 7 años atrás! No te digo que nos casemos mañana, solo te pregunte si tenias pensado casarte algún día conmigo!- dijo Misty ya de pie y con sus manos en la cintura

-entonces tengo que darte un anillo para poder pasar un momento en la intimidad contigo?- dijo Ash casi en un susurro y cabizbajo

-no exactamente un anillo, pero Ash, yo quiero sentirme correspondida, entiende que hablamos de un gran paso en la vida de una mujer- dijo Misty aun con algo de paciencia ante la actitud inmadura de su novio

-ENTIENDEME TÚ! Hablamos de mi _libertad_! Y yo…- se detuvo en lo que estaba diciendo, miro a Misty que tenia amenazantes lágrimas formadas bajo sus ojos verde-azulados

-tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, verdad Ash?- pregunto ella fuerte y claro mirándolo a los ojos. –si, yo lo sé- dijo Ash

-y tú me amas como yo a ti?- pregunto con voz dolida y temerosa

El chico solo bajo su cabeza pensando como contestar a eso, abrió su boca pero nada salio de ella, entonces Misty rompió con el silencio –entiendo Ash, no tienes por que decir nada- el joven volteo horrorizado a verla pero ella no lo veía, tenia la cabeza baja y era obvio que lloraba

-Myst?- pregunto éste al verla temblando, entonces lo que escucho y paso, ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás.

-basta Ash, no digas nada- dijo Misty apretando sus puños -entiendo todo, solo querías llevarme a la cama y abandonarme! Tú nunca me quisiste, solo fui un juego para ti!- grito Misty con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro sin que ella tuviera la molestia de limpiarlas

Ash sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos –Myst, eso no es verdad, yo te…- no termino la frase, pues la pelirroja lo callo con un golpe tan fuerte que hasta a ella le lastimo la mano -no digas eso, no seas cínico! Te odio- dijo Misty- te odio y no quiero volver a verte nunca más!- ahora lo repitió gritando tan fuerte que sintió su garganta desgarrarse. Ash se mantuvo en silencio aún con la cara de lado y solo pudo escuchar como _su_ pelirroja salía corriendo de su lado.

-------------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------

Los primeros rayos de la mañana entraban por su ventana y cayendo en sus ojos aun cerrados, le daban a entender que era hora de despertar –otra vez ese sueño- dijo Misty abriendo lentamente los ojos –cuando dejaré el pasado atrás?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y su rutina le indicaba que tenia que ir al baño antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno.

_**Si leyeron hasta aquí, gracias!!! Esto es solo la introducción, espero mi fic les agrade y pueda tener un futuro ^^**_

_**Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes***_****

Se miro al espejo, obviamente recién levantada muy temprano después de una tarde llena de trabajo no podía verse en tan buen estado, pero ahora se veía aun más cansada con visibles ojeras y ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y la dura noche que tuvo para descansar –genial, lo que faltaba, que pareciera un zombie- se dijo en voz alta y decidió tomar una ducha para mejorar su estado visual

Tomo algo sencillo para vestir, unos jeans, una blusa ajustada color blanco y se paso varias veces el cepillo por su cabeza pelirroja. Bajo las escaleras y vio que Dawn ya estaba despierta. –buenos días, Myst!- dijo la ojiazul de muy buen humor

-¿que tal tu primer noche viviendo aquí?- pregunto Misty sonriéndole. –Estuvo muy bien, en serio que estuvo muy cómoda y hoy me desperté muy animada y muy temprano así que decidí terminar de acomodar las cosas de mi recamara- dijo una Dawn muy animada.

-me alegro, pero por qué no me despertaste para ayudarte? De seguro fue muy cansado para ti sola- decía Misty mientras sacaba un cuenco, el cereal y la leche para desayunar

-para nada! A demás, toque y no contestaste, supuse que seguías en brazos de Morfeo- dijo Dawn intentando no darle demasiada importancia pues ella escucho toda la noche como Misty se quejaba en sueños, podía escucharla hablar entre sollozos y derepente oía un golpeteo en el colchón como si Misty corriera en sueños, sin mencionar el estado que tenia su amiga.

-está bien, y ya desayunaste?- pregunto Misty. –si! Muy temprano, pero te prometo que más tarde almorzaremos juntas- respondió Dawn -Oye, me vas a dejar alimentar a tus pokémon?- pregunto rápidamente antes de tocar de nuevo el tema de porqué no llamo a Misty para que la ayudara a terminar la mudanza

-claro que si!, si quieres puedes acompañarme y te enseño como funciona todo, ya sabes que cada uno tiene su dieta según dicta el profesor Oak- dijo Misty alegre de tener una compañía como la de su amiga Dawn pues últimamente había vivido sola y odiaba el silencio por todos los rincones de su hogar

Todo iba muy bien entre ellas, por otro lado un joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos grandes de color café y piel bronceada hacia su despertar –ah odio levantarme temprano!- se quejaba mientras escuchaba que su pequeño amigo amarillo lo llamaba desde los pies de su cama. –ya escuche Pikachu, solo dame 5 minutos más- pero esos 5 minutos no fueron concedidos ya que sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo haciendo que éste se levantará rápidamente de su cama.

-bien ya estoy despierto y de pie, feliz?- le dijo a Pikachu mientras bostezaba y se estiraba para acomodar sus huesos y arterias, entonces vio su mochila lista para viajar y escucho que tocaban la puerta

–Ash, ya te despertaste?- pregunto una voz masculina –voy a pasar- la puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto, moreno, cabello alborotado color café y ojos rasgados hizo su aparición en la habitación.-bueno, veo que Pikachu se me adelanto, el desayuno está listo, saldremos en 30 min., si quieres desayunar arréglate rápido y baja

Y así como lo dijo Brock, Ash se arreglo rápidamente. Busco sus jeans, su camisa, chaqueta y su fiel amiga, su gorra, se puso su mochila en un hombro a Pikachu en el otro y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa. Por razones de trabajo, ahora él residía en una bella mansión en ciudad VeilStone en Sinnoh, pero había recibido una llamada semanas antes de Lance diciéndole que podía regresar a Kanto si él quería y sin pensarlo tanto, bueno no demasiado, decidió regresar. Después de todo, él pertenecía a Kanto y a _ella_ también

-tienes todo listo?- pregunto Brock mientras terminaba de lavar los platos que usaron para el desayuno

-si, todo…- dijo y entonces muchas dudas regresaron a su cabeza – Brock, crees que funcione todo esto?

Brock volteo a verlo con expresión sería y entonces dijo –Ash, si en verdad la quieres tanto como dices, debes mostrárselo, aséelo saber.

–tienes razón, Brock! Yo la amo, y haré todo porque ella sepa eso, no la dejaré irse como esa vez.

-----------------flash back-----------------------

Ash se encontraba discutiendo con Misty sobre su futuro, pero las cosas se salieron de sus manos.

-_tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, verdad Ash?_- pregunto ella fuerte y claro mirándolo a los ojos. –si, yo lo sé- dijo éste

-_y tú me amas como yo a ti?- _pregunto Misty con voz dolida y temerosa. Cómo podía ella preguntar semejante cosa? Él la amaba como a nadie y ella debía saberlo, le dolió tanto que ella le preguntará que en su garganta se hizo un nudo, él bajo la cabeza pensando como responderle sincero sin sonar lastimado, abrió su boca, pero nada salio de ella, entonces escucho de nuevo como Misty le partía el alma.

–_entiendo Ash, no tienes porqué decir nada_- él levanto su cabeza rápido y con mirada horrorizada la observo, pero ella tenia su cabeza baja y lloraba.

Era su momento de actuar o la perdería -Myst?- pregunto éste al verla temblando, entonces lo que escucho y paso, ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás.

-_basta Ash, no digas nada_- dijo Misty apretando sus puños -_entiendo todo, solo querías llevarme a la cama y abandonarme! Tú nunca me quisiste, solo fui un juego para ti!-_ grito Misty con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro sin que ella tuviera la molestia de limpiarlas.

Qué el qué?! Cómo podía pensar eso de su relación? Ella era su mayor tesoro, su más grande anhelo y su más grande amor

Ash sorprendido por lo ocurrido, se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos –Myst, eso no es verdad, yo te…- no termino la frase, pues la pelirroja lo callo con un golpe. Ash no se quejó, el poco dolor que sintió físicamente no se compararía con lo que vendría.

-_No digas eso, no seas cínico! Te odio_- dijo Misty- te odio y no quiero volver a verte nunca más!- ahora se lo repitió tan fuerte que Ash sintió como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más y comenzaba a sentir el camino caliente de las lagrimas por su rostro. Se mantuvo en silencio aún con la cara de lado y solo pudo escuchar como _su_ pelirroja salía corriendo de su lado. Su cuerpo quería hacer algo para detenerla, pero aun no asimilaba las palabras que Misty le acababa de decir, el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba decir palabra y solo se derrumbo en sus rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo

-----------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------

Cuando Lance llamo a Ash para decirle que podía regresar ya que su trabajo por Sinnoh había finalizado, dudo mucho en regresar y en como arreglar las cosas con Misty, entonces una llamada lo saco del trance, era Dawn su amiga le decía que iría a vivir en Kanto con Misty, entonces él sintió como una burbuja de esperanza se extendía en su pecho –Dawn, podemos vernos? Tenemos que hablar

Y así ideo un plan con su amiga para poder tener una excusa para volver a ver a Misty y aclarar las cosas con ella.

_-Ash?, Ash te sientes bien?- _escuchaba la voz que lo hacia salir de sus pensamientos.

-si, disculpa, estaba recordando todo- dijo Ash aún algo pálido por lo que recordó

-bien, si ya no falta nada, es hora de partir, el barco parte a las 10 y ya son las 8:50. Andando!- dijo Brock

-si, andando Pikachu!- dijo a su pequeño amigo amarillo para que éste subiera a su hombro y así poder partir.

Caminaron hacía el puerto durante unos 40 minutos y al llegar se registraron. Al mirar el barco, Ash sintió escalofríos, estaba cada vez a menos tiempo de ver de nuevo a Misty y eso lo aterraba un poco. Llego la hora de subir al barco y se puso en la barandilla para observar el mar, ese mar que le recordaba tanto a _sus_ hermosos ojos.

-Myst…- dijo en un susurro que Brock alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente

-animo Ash, todo saldrá bien si te lo propones de corazón- decía Brock para animar a su amigo a que recuperará a su amor.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Cerulean.

-Dawn?- preguntaba la pelirroja –Dawn?

-si?- respondió la ojiazul saliendo de su habitación –que sucede, Myst?-

-estás ocupada? Solo quería saber si querías salir a almorzar- dijo Misty de muy buen humor.

-no te preocupes, no estaba ocupada. Claro vayamos, pero antes podemos ir al Centro Pokémon? Piplup no tiene muy buena apariencia y quiero saber que tiene- dijo Dawn algo preocupada.

-claro que si!, puedo verlo?- pregunto Misty en el mismo estado de preocupación que Dawn.

-si. Piplup, sal!- dijo Dawn en voz baja- y bien, puedes ver que tiene?- pregunto temerosa a lo que su amiga le pudiera decir

-no seré una enfermera Joy, pero yo digo que comió mucho- dijo Misty- recuerdo que muchas veces Pikachu se ponía así y entonces…- no terminó su anécdota pues pensar en Pikachu era pensar en Ash y eso dolía.

-entiendo- dijo Dawn viendo la reacción de su amiga –entonces, andando!. Piplup, regresa, vamos Myst, muero de hambre- dijo mientras tomaba a Misty del brazo para apurarla a salir del gimnasio.

Salieron del gimnasio y pudieron sentir el clima de otoño, era temporada tranquila en cuanto a batallas, la liga se celebraría pronto y el gimnasio de Misty fue de los primeros que se visitaron.

Después de dejar a Piplup en manos de la enfermera Joy y verificar que lo que dijo Misty era verdad, llegaron a una linda y confortable cafetería para comer algo.

-yo quiero la ensalada con 4 tipos de queso- dijo Dawn

-yo tomaré el tazón de fideos, por favor- dijo Misty y después de que se retirará la camarera, se volvió a Dawn –bien, que me ocultas?

-a que te refieres?- pregunto algo desconfiada de si misma

-bueno, cambias los temas, haces cosas sola, hablas a escondidas por teléfono- decía Misty enumerando las cosas con sus dedos -que me ocultas?- pregunto de nuevo

La había descubierto, solo quedaba decirle todo y pedir perdón. –es que yo, bueno…tú sabes…- era cierto que Dawn se llamaba a escondidas con Ash para informarle como iban las cosas en Cerulean, que hacia cosas a escondidas para no molestar a Misty pero jamás creyó que ella lo notará.

-tienes novio!, verdad? Dime, es Paul?- dijo Misty con mucha ilusión en su mirada

A Dawn casi le da un paro cardiaco, ella creyendo lo peor, que Misty había descubierto que llamaba a Ash para contarle de Misty y ella creía que Dawn se escondía para hablar con…Paul?. Odiaba ocultarle cosas y que su conciencia se lo recriminará.

-bueno salíamos cuando vivía en Sinnoh, pero no somos novios- dijo Dawn apenada

-pero podrían llegar a serlo. A menos que a ti te interesé alguien más- dijo Misty con mirada acusadora.

Terminaron sus respectivas comidas y dieron una vuelta por la ciudad para regresar cerca de las 6 al gimnasio encontrándose con dos personas allí. Dawn vio que eran siluetas de hombres y se le erizo la piel, hasta que Misty los reconoció

-Gary, Tracey!!- dijo la pelirroja corriendo a encontrarse con ellos.

-Misty!- dijo Gary muy sonriente

-hey Misty!- saludo Tracey mientras la abrazaba

-pero que sorpresa! Que los trae por aquí?- pregunto emocionada

-vacaciones para mi- soltó Gary con altanería

-pues yo vine a traerte más comida Pokémon y también por el informe mensual para el profesor- dijo Tracey orgulloso de ser asistente de tan grande hombre

-claro! Es verdad, pasen por favor- dijo Misty mientras entraban al gimnasio y al llegar a la sala se volteo a Dawn –por cierto, Gary ya la conocía pero no oficialmente, ella es Dawn, de ahora en adelante vivirá conmigo en el gimnasio- ahora volteándose a Tracey –para que le digas a Daisy, ella se fue muy preocupada de dejarme viviendo sola en éste lugar-

-claro, yo le informaré. Mucho gusto, soy Tracey Sketchit y seré el esposo de la hermana mayor de Misty- dijo Tracey estrechando la mano con Dawn.

-mucho gusto, Tracey y felicidades por tu compromiso- dijo ésta

-espero tú también vayas a la boda!- dijo Tracey emocionado. Después de varios años de noviazgo con Daisy, habían decidido casarse y ya que su boda seria dentro de poco, Daisy cerca de un mes atrás, decidió ir a vivir en la casa que compraron fuera de Pallet town para facilitar el trabajo de Tracey en el laboratorio el profesor Oak.

-claro que sí! Adoro las bodas- dijo Dawn muy alegre, entonces se volteo a Gary, él cual la veía entretenido –nos volvemos a ver!- exclamo Dawn sacándolo de su trance –me recuerdas? Yo era la chica que viajaba con Ash por Sinnoh-

-cómo no recordarte?- dijo Gary aduladoramente tomando la mano de Dawn y besándola. Acción que hizo que ésta se sonrojara

-aquí tienes Tracey!- dijo Misty sacando de su trance romántico a la pareja- pero dime, te irás ésta noche? Es algo tarde, preferiría que te quedaras y partieras mañana temprano-

-es que…- comenzó Tracey

-vamos Trace- dijo Gary interrumpiéndolo y animándolo

-de acuerdo, solo llamo al profesor para avisar- dijo rindiéndose

-muy bien! Entonces prepararé sus habitaciones!- dijo Misty subiendo rápidamente las escaleras dejando a Dawn y Gary solos en la sala .

-bien, grata sorpresa me han dado- decía Gary sonriendo

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Dawn muy curiosa

-bueno, yo venía con la intención de hacerle compañía a Myst y ahora vives aquí- dijo sentándose en el sillón de dos plazas, mismo donde se encontraba Dawn.

-lo que pasa es que necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y pues Misty…-

-no tienes porque explicarme, me parece genial encontrarte aquí, me evitaste una pena de sufrimiento- dijo Gary sonriéndole

-una pena de sufrimiento?- repitió Dawn aun más curiosa que antes

-bueno, tenia pensado preguntarle a Misty si sabia algo de ti, pero imagine que eso le recordaría a Ash y pues no quería hacerla sufrir- dijo Gary mientras veía que Misty entraba con Tracey en la habitación.

-bien todo listo. Sus habitaciones están listas para ustedes- dijo Misty mientras veía que su amiga se encontraba muy sonrojada –sucede algo Dawn?- pregunto

-no! Nada, nada. Es solo que me dio algo de calor- mintió nerviosa pensando como cambiaria el tema que toco con Gary

-entonces Dawn, pasarás las fiestas aquí?- pregunto Tracey

-si, si no es problema- dijo mirando a Misty

-claro que no! Eso seria genial!- dijo Gary en voz alta y alegre

-Gary…- volteó a mirarlo Misty algo sorprendida por el entusiasmo que demostraba su amigo –por qué tanta emoción?

-bueno, porqué si no es molestia, pensaba pasar las fiestas navideñas aquí- dijo Gary nerviosamente con una mano en su cabeza

-eso es genial! Entonces seremos tres y no solo mis pokémon y yo como creí- dijo Misty ya imaginando su navidad aun que faltara más de dos meses

-pero no olviden que la boda es primero y falta menos de una semana- dijo Tracey con una enorme sonrisa delatando su felicidad

-es verdad!! Y yo no tengo aún vestido que llevar- dijo Dawn preocupada

-eso lo arreglamos mañana, no te preocupes. Van a querer de cenar?- pregunto Misty muy feliz de tener visita, pero su rostro sonriente cambio de repente cuando sintió un vuelco en su corazón recordando algo que ella había pasado por alto éste tiempo..

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

_**continuará**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes***_****

Van a querer de cenar?- pregunto Misty muy feliz de tener visita, pero su rostro sonriente cambio de repente cuando sintió un vuelco en su corazón recordando algo que ella había pasado por alto.

Si, lo había pasado por alto, tenia cerca de un año sin verse con Ash y por más que ella pensará en él, nunca se puso a pensar en que el día de verse frente a frente nuevamente, seria más pronto de lo que ella creía.

Tracey se ofreció de ayudante para preparar la cena, así que él y Misty se propusieron hacer algo decentemente comestible

-¿Trace?- dijo Misty

-¿Qué sucede, Myst, lo estoy haciendo mal?- pregunto nervioso revolviendo el contenido de una olla

-no, no es eso. Verás, te quería preguntar…-bajo la mirada y lo siguiente lo dijo más para ella que para Tracey –invitaron a Brock y A-Ash, ¿verdad?... ellos, bueno, tú sabes, ¿ya confirmaron su asistencia a la boda?-

Tracey miro de soslayo a su amiga mientras ésta partía unos vegetales cuidadosamente y le respondió tratando de sonar no muy sorprendido por la elección de tema de conversación –no, aún no. Pero sabes? Tengo entendido que el trabajo que la Liga le encomendó a Ash allá en Sinnoh ya terminó, así que lo más probable es que venga en camino a Kanto-

Eso ultimo erizo a Misty de pies a cabeza que hasta dejo de partir los vegetales. Ash había terminado allá, probablemente después de no verse casi un año, el día de la boda de su hermana con uno de sus mejores amigos, lo volvería a ver.

Mientras tanto Ash y Brock viajaban en un barco, que tenían entendido, haría un viaje de 3 días a Ciudad Cerulean.

-bien Ash, es hora de descansar, nuestro camarote es el 211, te veo allá- dijo Brock a su amigo que seguía en la misma posición, desde que subieron al barco, observando el mar

-dos días más, amigo- le decía Ash a Pikachu –dos días más y la veré de nuevo

-pikapi?- dijo Pikachu preocupado por su entrenador, el cual se veía diferente desde que subieron al barco.

Cómo el viaje era de verificación, administración, negocios y demás relacionados a la Liga Pokémon, Ash solo viajo con Pikachu como compañía pokémon. Brock llego hace casi 3 semanas atrás, cuando Ash lo llamó y le pidió que fuera, pues necesitaba su ayuda y sabía que Brock lo aconsejaría en su regreso a Kanto.

El fin de semana término dando paso al último inicio de semana de Tracey como hombre soltero, pues ese viernes se festejaría su boda en un lujoso salón en Ciudad Viridian.

-vamos Misty, despierta!- gritaba Dawn tocando sin cesar la puerta de la pelirroja

-ya, ya estoy despierta y de pie Dawn, además las tiendas abren dentro de 2 horas- dijo Misty algo somnolienta aún, dejando pasar a la peliazul a su recamara – con tanto ruido despertarás a los chicos-

-Tracey partió muy temprano, me pidió que te dijera que el jueves te veía, ya que ese día tenias que ir a Ciudad Viridian para la prueba de vestidos- dijo rápidamente Dawn

Desayunaron, y Dawn se daba una última mirada al espejo mientras Misty se arreglaba, cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo ésta aún mirándose en el espejo

-yo digo que así, estás más que bien- dijo Gary mientras veía como Dawn se cepillaba su largo cabello azul.

-Gary!- dijo asombrada y abochornada a la vez- gracias y buenos días

-¿van a buscar tu vestido?- pregunto interesado

-en realidad, intentaremos encontrar algo lindo y quiero que sea realmente perfecto para la ocasión, así que será más bien como una batalla campal que un día de compras- dijo apartando su mirada del espejo para voltear a verlo directamente

-y cómo no fui reclutado,¿puedo ofrecerme de voluntario?- pregunto Gary acercando más su rostro al de Dawn

-bueno, yo…s-si, claro. Espero no te aburras- dijo ésta demasiado sonrojada

-un hombre jamás se aburriría- decía mientras levantaba su dedo índice y lo depositaba tiernamente en la punta de la nariz de Dawn -con dos bellas y simpáticas damas como compañía. En fin, dejo que termine de arreglarse, señorita- diciendo esto, salio de la habitación.

-cálmate Dawn!, ¿Qué sucede contigo?- se decía regañándose a si misma por su actitud, últimamente se sonrojaba demasiado con las acciones de Gary y eso comenzaba a incomodarla y hacerla pensar demasiadas cosas. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-bien, estoy lista. Andando!- dijo Misty asomando su cabeza por la puerta de Dawn, era obvio que estaba de mejor humor que en la mañana cuando la peliazul la fue a despertar.

Como era de esperarse, durante las primeras 3 horas de búsqueda, Dawn no encontró el vestido perfecto para la boda y seguía insistiendo que era por la falta de tiempo. Cuando el reloj marcaba casi las 2 PM, decidieron parar para comer algo, pero como Dawn llevaba prisa, no pudieron comer tranquilamente. Realmente Dawn no le mentía a Gary cuando le dijo que sería agotador y toda una batalla campal buscar su atuendo para la fiesta. Cuando habían visitado casi todas las tiendas, Gary vio una tela rosa colgando de un gancho que le llamo la atención, sacando así el vestido ganador.

-es hermoso!. ¿Cómo se me ve?- decía Dawn mientras giraba para que vieran su vestido

-es realmente hermoso, y no lo digo solo porque me duelen los pies de tanto caminar- dijo Misty riendo

-m-me dejaste sin palabras, te ves…te ves bellísima- dijo Gary embelesado y sonrojado por su confesión

-gracias chicos- dijo apenada por lo que dijo Gary –entonces, me lo llevo!- dijo Dawn muy feliz

~..~..~..~..~..~

-Llegaremos mañana a medio día- le decía el capitán a Ash

-medio día?!- dijo Ash aún más nervioso

-si, digamos que llevamos muy buen ritmo, llegaremos antes de lo previsto

-maldición, llegaremos antes…- maldijo en voz baja para que solo Pikachu escuchara. No era que Ash no quisiera ver a Misty, moría por verla, pero aún no sabía exactamente que haría al verla y lo más importante, que le diría después de cómo resulto su última conversación.

~..~..~..~..~..~

La mañana del martes llego pronto y como era de esperarse, Misty no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, pues tuvo de nuevo esa pesadilla recordándole como habían terminado las cosas entre ella y Ash la última vez que se vieron. La ansiedad por su futuro encuentro con Ash la estaba matando y ni siquiera sabía si él asistiría a la boda o peor aún, si asistiría acompañado.

-tranquila Misty- se decía –además, si él llegará a ir a la boda acompañado, ¿en qué te afecta a ti? Ambos tienen derecho a rehacer su vida y tú, si mal no recuerdas, fuiste quién termino la relación entre ustedes-

Era cierto, ella fue quién lo termino, así que si él tenía pareja, ella no podía sentirse rechazada, traicionada e incluso enojada.

-pero es que… yo lo sigo amando- dijo resignada y en voz baja. Odiaba que su conciencia le reprochara el hecho de que ella había separado a Ash de su vida, tal vez ahora serían una pareja formal y estable si hubiese dejado que Ash terminará de hablar aquel día –pero lo hecho, hecho está! De nada sirve pensar en lo que hubiese pasado- dijo con voz elevada y decidida.

-y dime, ¿no te gustaría recuperar los meses perdidos?- escucho que dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. No necesitaba voltear a ver quién era, ella conocía esa voz muy bien.

-¡Gary¡- dijo con reproche –me asustaste! No sabes tocar puertas antes de entrar?

-claro! Pero toque sin cesar y nadie atendió- dijo éste sentándose en la cama junto a Misty –te estaba buscando y Dawn me dijo que aún no bajabas, así que por obvias razones sospeche que seguías aquí, llame antes de pasar pero nadie contestaba, me acerque más a la puerta y escuche susurros, entonces decidí entrar para ver si estabas bien y escuche algo de la pelea interna que tenias- dijo algo apenado pero sonriendo a su amiga.

-ya veo, bueno, está bien- dijo Misty algo sonrojada pues Gary le había hecho una pregunta realmente difícil y solo deseaba que no se la formulará de nuevo –ya desayunaste, por qué me buscabas?- pregunto rápidamente cuando se quedaron en silencio tratando de evitar cambiar el tema.

-pues quería saber cuando teníamos que irnos a Viridian y no, aún no eh desayunado- dijo Gary –pero dime,¿no te gustaría recobrar el tiempo perdido? Me refiero a darte otra oportunidad a tu relación con Ash

-bu-bueno, yo…- dijo cabizbaja

-vamos Myst! Se sincera contigo y conmigo que soy tu fiel y mejor amigo, sin mencionar que eres como mi hermana

-bueno- comenzó y decidió voltear a ver a Gary pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo mentirle –si, si quiero Gary! Quiero recuperar ese tiempo y pasar el resto de mi vida con él, vivir cada día juntos, respirar el mismo aire al dormir y despertar juntos. Desearía no haber terminado con él nunca!- confeso ya con peligrosas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos tristes

-Myst- comenzó Gary conmovido- ven aquí, todo se arreglará, ya lo verás- dijo mientras abrazaba a Misty- solo tienen que ser sinceros consigo mismos y no ser orgullosos

–P-pero Gary y s-si él ya t-tiene pareja?- pregunto entre sollozos

-Myst, él te amaba demasiado, te ha amado durante años! Y dudo que haya dejado de hacerlo en 10 meses, así que no dudes que él también quiera arreglar todo y estar a tu lado- dijo Gary sonriéndole afectuosamente

Misty se soltó lentamente del abrazo y se incorporo –gracias- dijo secando el camino de lagrimas por sus mejillas –gracias Gary, eres como un hermano y un gran apoyo para mi

–no hay de que, Myst, ahora limpia tus ojitos y bajemos a desayunar que muero de hambre – dijo mientras sobaba su estomago

–Si, de acuerdo

~..~..~..~..~..~

El barco que traería a Ash y Brock a Cerulean estaba por llegar a su punto final. En la borda se encontraba un joven de cabello alborotado bajo una gorra, era de suponerse que al igual que Misty, Ash tampoco había podido dormir bien.

-ya casi- dijo- unas horas más y estaré en tierra firme, en _su _tierra-

-y así podrás correr a su lado y recobrar el tiempo perdido, no lo crees?- dijo Brock que acababa de llegar al lugar donde éste se encontraba.

–si Brock, eso es lo que tengo pensado hacer, pero…- dijo con algo de preocupación

-Ash, ya habíamos acordado que no dudarías de ti

-no dudo de mi Brock. Que pasaría si ella dejo de amarme y…- bajo su cabeza y apretó los puños alrededor del tubo de la barandilla.

–y… que, Ash?- pregunto Brock viendo como reaccionaba su amigo

–y si ella ya hizo su vida? Si ella ya tiene a alguien no tan idiota como yo? Ella merece algo mejor que yo- dijo tristemente

-Ash- comenzó a decirle Brock mientras tomaba del hombro a su amigo para que éste volteará a verlo –Violet lo hubiese mencionado. Además, ella te amaba, no? Una persona no se deja de amar de la noche a la mañana

-pero tal vez en casi 1 año si

-no Ash, estás equivocado- dijo negando con la cabeza- ella, Misty siempre te amo, desde que te conoció fuiste su luz al final del túnel, ella no te dejaría de amar aunque pasará una vida entera- aseguro el muchacho de ojos rasgados.

-eso espero amigo, en serio que lo que más deseo es tenerla a mi lado y no perderla nunca más, no debí presionarla aquella vez, ahora veo cuanto tenia y perdí por mi inmadurez

El día transcurrió rápido y llegaron a Ciudad Cerulean para el atardecer, un día antes de lo planeado.

-Brock, no crees que solo por hoy deberíamos pasar la noche en el centro Pokémon?- comento Ash algo nervioso

-hum, de acuerdo. Solo porque llegamos antes de lo previsto- dijo Brock viendo el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-gracias, te prometo que mañana iré al gimnasio a hablar con ella

-confío en ti, Ash, por tu bien y tu felicidad, espero lo hagas

Así tomaron rumbo al centro Pokémon y mientras Brock pedía una habitación, Ash se acerco al área de teléfonos para llamar a su madre y al profesor Oak, los cuales tenían cerca de 5 años de estar casados

-residencia Oak- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

-buenas tardes, mamá- dijo Ash viendo como aparecía su madre en la pantalla

-Ash!- oyó gritar a Delia –hijo, cómo estás? Dónde te encuentras?

-muy bien mamá, estoy en Ciudad Cerulean

-en ciudad Cerulean?- pregunto algo incrédula Delia

-si, así es. Pero dime mamá, cómo está el profesor? –pregunto rápido intentando evadir a su madre que sabía, le haría demasiadas preguntas sobre su ubicación.

-Sam se encuentra muy bien, hijo, le agradará saber que llamaste- dijo sonriendo –dime, desde cuando estás en Ciudad Cerulean?

-llegue hace casi 1 hora

-ya veo, de ahí se irán a la boda de Tracey? Tal vez te encuentres con Gary, hace un par de días que se fue al gimnasio- dijo Delia muy feliz –ha pasado tanto tiempo que le sorprenderá verte de nuevo!, a todos

-si, eso creo- dijo pensando en lo que le dijo su madre

-Ash, todo bien hijo?

–s-si mamá, es solo que recordé algo, y por qué Gary vino acá y no a Viridian dónde será la boda?

-bueno, Misty vive sola desde hace tiempo y él estaba de vacaciones, así que decidió ir a pasar tiempo con ella –Delia dijo eso muy naturalmente, pues ella sabía que Misty y Gary tenían una relación como de hermanos, pero eso a Ash solo le crispo los nervios.

_-vivir con Misty?-_ pensó –_ellos dos…_

-hijo?- lo llamo Delia

-lo siento mamá, tengo que irme, te llamo después- dijo Ash aún pensativo –saludos al profesor, adiós!- dicho esto, corto la llamada.

_-__Misty vivía sola desde hace un tiempo?_- decía en su mente -_Pero si ella vive ahora con Dawn. Y si Gary y Misty tenían algo entre ellos y por eso él decidió ir a vivir con ella también?..._

Las dudas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza de nuevo y permaneció sentado frente al teléfono hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro derecho.

-pikapi?- dijo Pikachu sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-hey amigo, vayamos a descansar- dijo sobando la cabeza del roedor –ha sido un largo día.

Aún con todo y las nuevas dudas que surgieron en su interior, el plan seguía siendo el mismo. Al día siguiente se presentaría en el gimnasio y hablaría con Misty, tenia que recuperarla y estaba más que decidido.

La mañana del día siguiente llego rápido, los primeros rayos del día se colaron por su ventana, pero Ash ya tenia los ojos abiertos. Se puso de pie y se arreglo aún pensando las palabras que diría

-oye Ash, iré a pedir el desayuno, termina de arreglarte y ven pronto, así cumpliremos la acción del día más rápido- dijo Brock mientras abría la puerta decidido a salir

-bien- dijo mientras veía salir a Brock con Pikachu dejando a Ash solo en la habitación. Se paro frente al espejo y se quedo observando su reflejo durante unos minutos y después abrió la boca pero nada salio, él no podía permitir eso frente a Misty, así que se armo de valor como cuando él solía enfrentar rivales fuertes en batalla y practico un poco sus palabras.

-Misty, yo…- _no no no no! Así no! Pareces un perdedor_- pensaba mientras imaginaba su encuentro con su pelirroja. –Misty, podríamos hablar un momento? Yo lo lamento…te amo tanto- _bien Ketchum, es mejor cuando vas al grano_- le decía su conciencia

Así se paso unos 30 minutos más hasta que decidió ir a comer para tener fuerzas y valor para hacer lo que tenia pensado y dadas las 10 de la mañana, partieron al gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean.

-bien, llegamos- dijo Brock

–s-si…

-no tengas miedo Ash, solo hazlo, ten confianza en ti mismo y en su amor

-tienes razón, deséame suerte- dijo Ash mientras caminaba a la puerta –bien, aquí vamos Pikachu- dijo Ash tocando el timbre del gimnasio, la casa de _su amada pelirroja_.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

_**C**__**ontinuará**_

_**Quiero agradecer a **__**Gigiketchup**__** y **__**Charizard_girl **__**por sus comentarios ^^ me alegra que hayan leído mi historia y comentado, se los agradezco de corazón**_

Gigi: se que hablas varios idiomas porque entre a ver su perfil y vi que eras de Brazil _****_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes**__**…**__**favor de leer el mensaje que se encuentra al final***_****

-tienes razón, deséame suerte- dijo Ash mientras caminaba a la puerta –bien, aquí vamos Pikachu- dijo Ash tocando el timbre del gimnasio, la casa de _su amada pelirroja_.

-creo que no hay nadie- dijo Ash después de haber tocado el timbre y haber llamado a la puerta sin que nadie abriera ésta.

-que sucede Ash?- dijo Brock acercándose al ver que nadie atendía a su amigo.

-cr-creo que no hay nadie en casa

-pero eso es casi imposible. A menos que Daisy se haya puesto neurótica y los llamará para ir antes- dijo Brock mientras ponía una mano en su mentón

-bueno, creo que de ser así, mi madre me hubiese dicho, ¿no crees?

-eso creo, pero a…- de repente fue interrumpido por su pokegear el cual marcaba en el identificador a su ya esposa, Violet –hola amor, ¿cómo estás?

-mi amor!- grito Violet muy emocionada haciendo que Brock, Ash y Pikachu dieran un pequeño salto en su lugar –¿pues cómo crees que voy a estar? Triste, sola, extrañándote mucho!

Ash estaba sorprendido de cómo cambiaron las cosas, jamás imagino a Brock con una hermana de Misty, de hecho, él no imaginaba a Brock sentando cabeza, más bien lo imaginaba como un _eterno enamorado del sexo opuesto_. Pero al parecer Brock, si había alcanzado su felicidad tiempo atrás, pues él y Violet habían unido sus vidas hace más de 2 años atrás en las Islas Naranja después de un fugaz noviazgo de 4 meses.

-perdóname, linda, es que eh estado ocupado, pero ya nos veremos pronto. Tenía pensado llegar mañana a Ciudad Pewter pero creo llegar hoy en la noche- dijo Brock viendo a Ash pues ellos tenían pensado partir a Ciudad Pewter después de arreglar las cosas con Misty, pero al parecer eso no sería posible pues las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo al plan.

-ni te apures en llegar a Ciudad Pewter, ya estoy en Viridian y es mejor que tú hagas lo mismo- dijo Violet

-pero creí que partiríamos el jueves por la tarde- Brock solo puso su mano en la cabeza ante el repentino cambio de planes.

-lo siento amor, pero como que pues hubo cambio de planes, mañana las damas, o sea Lily, Myst y yo, iremos a la prueba de vestidos muy temprano- decía Violet

El hecho de que Violet mencionará a Misty le había puesto la carne de gallina a Ash comenzando a pensar en como actuar ante ella, entonces comenzó a poner atención a la situación y para cuando dejo de divagar, Brock había terminado su conversación.

-entonces allá están- dijo guardando de nuevo su pokegear

-¿que? Digo, perdón, no puse mucha atención- dijo Ash riendo nervioso

Brock solo sonrío imaginando en que parte de la conversación su amigo se había perdido –bueno, como dije, Daisy se puso esterica y lo más seguro es que no hay nadie en casa porqué todos van camino a Viridian.

-ya veo, entonces mi única oportunidad es en la boda- dijo Ash algo resignado pues esperaba arreglar sus asuntos en un ambiente más privado

-animo Ash, todo saldrá bien. Ahora tienes de aquí al viernes para preparar tus palabras- le dijo Brock sonriendo para darle ánimos

De repente Ash recordó algo que le hizo sentir un escalofrío. –NO TENGO TRAJE PARA LA BODA!- dijo en voz alta casi gritando

-Ash! No compraste ropa para la ocasión y pretendías ir?

-es que con todo éste asunto lo olvide- dijo Ash aun más preocupado

-bueno, aún estamos a tiempo de arreglar éste problema, pero tenemos que apresurarnos. Así que vamos- dijo Brock mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto tres jóvenes se dirigían a Ciudad Viridian en un auto azul que era conducido por un muchacho muy guapo de cabello café

-cuanto más falta?- decía una aburrida y cansada Dawn

-no desesperes, es más tardado si caminamos o si vamos en autobús. Yo digo que máximo en 1 o 2 horas llegaremos- le dijo Gary con mucha paciencia

Misty no decía nada, miraba por la ventana y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-sucede algo, Myst?- pregunto Gary viendo por el retrovisor a su amiga

-uh?...no! nada, es solo que aún tengo sueño jeje- dijo Misty nerviosa al ser tomada desprevenida por Gary

Pero la verdad era que solo pensaba en como sería su encuentro con Ash y si éste había cambiado su forma de ser o por lo menos, lo que él pensaba y sentía por ella.

-todo saldrá bien- dijo Gary aún viéndola por el retrovisor. Aunque su comentario sonará a que se refería a la boda, en realidad Misty sabía que iba relacionado a Ash y lo que habían hablado aquella mañana en la recamara de Misty.

Esta solo se dispuso a dedicarle una sonrisa mientras volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y Gary volvía a poner atención a la carretera y ala chica de cabello azul que iba a su lado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-creo que éste está bien- decía Brock viendo al muchacho de cabello negro, quién lucia un traje negro muy elegante, perfecto para la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-estás seguro, Brock?- pregunto Ash dudando al verse en el espejo –quiero verme bien _ese_ día

-Ash, te ves bien y luzcas lo que luzcas a Misty le encantará verte y para ella _siempre_ te verás más que bien

-ah, de acuerdo- suspiro – confiaré en tu buen gusto, después de todo, tú eres el experto en cuanto al sexo femenino, no?- dijo Ash acomodando su saco, aciendo que sus palabras sonrojaran a su amigo al hacerlo recordar su vida de soltero.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Misty, Dawn, Gary, llegaron!- dijo gritando una muchacha de cabello fucsia –tienen que venir, como que Daisy está loca

-que sucede?- pregunto Misty algo preocupada

-mejor vengan a verlo y oírlo ustedes mismos- dijo Violet

Nadie entendía bien a lo que se referían, así que entraron a la casa donde se hospedaban sin hacer más preguntas. Lily los condujo al cuarto de Daisy y todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había mucha ropa tirada por el piso, el maquillaje abierto y regado por el tocador del cuarto, y sentada en la orilla de la cama estaba Daisy hecha un ovillo con la cabeza oculta en sus manos.

-Daisy, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Misty preocupada tomando por los hombros a su hermana mayor

-M…Myst?- dijo Daisy mientras volteaba a ver a Misty

-si Daisy. Que te paso? Por qué lloras?- pregunto dulcemente pues creía que su hermana estaba actuando de esa manera por nervios ya que la boda sería pronto.

-es que…me veo horrible, Misty!. Y-yo q-quería verme hermosa para Tracey y-y me veo horrible!- decía aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Daisy, si me permites- dijo Gary –déjame decirte que te ves muy linda y el viernes te verás aún mejor

-n-no Gary, me veo horrible en el vestido y muy gorda, debí esperar a casarme, esto me gano por no seguir la tradición!- dijo Daisy mientras se ponía a llorar de nuevo

Misty solo resoplo por lo bajo, sabía que sus hermanas se basaban mucho en sus apariencias, pero esto era el colmo. Pero justamente cuando estaba decidida a golpear a su hermana para hacerla entrar en razón, Daisy separó su rostro de sus manos y hablo de nuevo.

-el…el vestido no me queda, porqué el embarazo se me nota- dijo ésta

-¿¡QUE!?- fue lo único que se escucho de parte de los presentes en la habitación

-estoy embarazada, me acabo de enterar hoy que fui por los resultados

-Daisy, eso es hermoso- dijo Dawn acercándose a la rubia

-pero me veo horrible

-claro que no, de hecho con tu embarazo te verás más hermosa y Tracey estará más que feliz- dijo Gary

-en serio?- dijo Daisy

-por supuesto!, el embarazo no se nota aún, el vestido se verá hermoso, como siempre quisiste- dijo Misty sonriéndole a su hermana

-gracias chicos- dijo Daisy secando sus ojos ya más tranquila

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El jueves por la mañana, Daisy, Misty, Violet, Lily y Dawn salieron a donde las damas de compañía se probarían sus respectivos vestidos

-se ven hermosas!- dijeron al unísono Dawn y Daisy

Los vestidos eran en un color rosa pálido, straples y ceñidos hasta la rodilla, tenían una caída elegante hasta el piso, justo en forma de sirena. Los tres eran totalmente iguales pero por alguna razón, Misty se veía realmente adorable, parecía que fuese una sirena de verdad.

-ya solo los últimos toques y se verán hermosas mañana

Mientras tanto, dos chicos llegaban a Ciudad Viridian

-listo Ash, llegamos. Ahora?- dijo Brock

-bueno, creo que iré a buscar donde hospedarme, tú ve con tu esposa

-sabes donde nos encontramos, verdad?

-si, no te preocupes. De todas formas, mañana nos vemos en lo de Tracey

-de acuerdo Ash, entonces, hasta mañana- dijo Brock mientras se ponía en marcha

Ash miro a Pikachu y ambos decidieron ir al centro de la ciudad en busca de un hotel donde pasar la noche, no quería quedarse en el centro Pokémon y correr riesgo de toparse con Misty antes de estar preparado. Llegaron a un hotel y después del registro y que le entregarán la habitación a Ash, decidió darse una ducha, comer algo y dormir temprano, si es que podía lograr dormirse

-me pregunto- le dijo a Pikachu mirando la luna por la ventana acostado en su cama –si Misty esté viendo la luna en estos momentos, cómo estará ella, Pikachu?

No muy lejos de allí una chica pelirroja se arreglaba para dormir. Tomo a su ,ya evolucionado, Marril, le dio las buenas noches y lo metió en su pokebola, se acerco a la ventana a mirar la luna

-me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, Ash- dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho. Cada vez que pensaba en él, sentía como una burbuja se expandía dentro de su pecho, en verdad lo extrañaba –buenas noches, Ash, dulces sueños- dijo mientras se metía en su cama, decidida a intentar dormir.

La mañana llego trayendo con ella el gran día de Daisy y Tracey, el día en que unirían sus vidas en matrimonio. Desde muy temprano la novia y las damas, incluyendo a Dawn, comenzaron a arreglarse para la celebración, tomaron una rápida ducha y una limusina las recogió a eso de las 10 de la mañana para llevarlas al salón de belleza. Tras varias manicuras, pedicuras, maquillaje y pinzas calientes, quedaron listas para las 2 de la tarde en que la limusina las paso a recoger nuevamente.

-_en verdad no repararon en gastos y lujos_- pensaba Misty ya dentro del auto. Aunque no era mala idea viajar tan cómodamente, ella siempre soñó con algo sencillo ya que solo le importaba que se uniera en matrimonio con el amor de su vida.

Llegaron de nuevo a la casa y comieron ligeramente pues debían guardar espacio para el banquete de bodas, pero necesitarían fuerzas para la tarde que les esperaba. Era comida ligera, sin embargo Misty comió mucho menos. El nudo que sentía en su estomago por la ansiedad no le permitía comer tranquilamente y Dawn lo noto.

-todo bien? Deberías comer bien, necesitarás energías- dijo la peliazul sonriéndole

-es solo ansiedad, pero ya llene de todas formas- dijo Misty forzando una sonrisa a su amiga

-de acuerdo, dijo ésta –entonces, vayamos a terminar de arreglarnos, que ya casi es hora- dicho eso Dawn y Misty se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la recamara asignada para terminar de arreglarse.

En otro lugar en la misma ciudad, un muchacho se rodeaba de sus amigos para tomar la fuerza necesaria y calmar sus nervios antes del momento esperado.

-vamos, tranquilízate- decía Brock

-si, no seas infantil- dijo Gary –ya estás aquí! No vayas a echarte para atrás!

-me siento ridículo, debería estar apoyando a Tracey, no nervioso por un reencuentro- dijo Ash a sus amigos.

-tranquilo Ash, prefiero que el nervioso seas tú y no yo- dijo Tracey muy alegre mientras terminaba de ajustar su corbata –bien, cómo me veo?

-genial

-listo para casarte

-te ves…muy feliz

-y vaya que me siento genialmente listo para casarme y eso me pone feliz- dijo Tracey riendo

Entonces Tracey recordó algo.-Ash, trajiste los anillos?

-uh? Ah! Si, si!- dijo acercándose al futuro novio

-no Ash, tómalos tú, tú eres el de los anillos, Brock y Violet de lazo y Gary es acompañante

Eso le erizo la piel a Ash, compartiría el altar con Misty, pues sabía que ella era la dama de Daisy. La tarde llego, la boda a punto de comenzar, los invitados ya todos en sus posiciones esperando la señal, esa música que les informaba que la boda comenzó.

-Ash, ven- escucho que le decían. El se había quedado viendo la iglesia, dos de sus amigos ya se habían casado o estaban haciéndolo, sería lo suficiente maduro para hacer lo mismo algún día?

-bien, entonces entraran por pareja- escucho que decía Dawn

-c-cómo?- alcanzo a articular Ash

-no hay tiempo para explicar, Tracey entrará primero con la Sra. Ketchum y así sucesivamente los demás, de acuerdo?

Ash no entendió mucho pero después sintió como tomaban su brazo, volteo a ver y era una pequeña mano pálida, siguió con su mirada el brazo y vio como la muchacha le sonreía –tanto tiempo sin vernos, no es así, Ash?- dijo ésta.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

_**C**__**ontinuará**_

_Hola! Capitulo aburrido y mal elaborado, pero por razones de escuela no le pude dedicar mucho tiempo. Lo lamento, y pues nuevamente agradezco sus __reviews__ tanto de Mistyket como de Original Mermaid :) gracias, se los agradezco. Y pues ahorita la historia va tranquila y hasta un punto aburrida, pero pues ellas me recordaron algo que había pasado por alto__, __**la advertencia: este fanfiction está basado en un tema algo escabroso y hasta puede llegar a ser ofensivo y/o doloroso para algunas personas, así que por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad**__**. Gracias nuevamente por leer y a esas personas que leen y no dejan reviews también, gracias ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes**__**…**__**advertencia: este fic está basado en un tema algo escabroso y hasta puede llegar a ser ofensivo y/o doloroso para algunas personas, así que por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad ***_****

-no hay tiempo para explicar, Tracey entrará primero con la Sra. Ketchum y así sucesivamente los demás, de acuerdo?- dijo Dawn

Ash no entendió mucho pero después sintió como tomaban su brazo, volteo a ver y era una pequeña mano pálida, siguió con su mirada el brazo y vio como la muchacha le sonreía –tanto tiempo sin vernos, no es así, Ash?- dijo ésta.

-hola Lily- dijo Ash ya más relajado al ver quién sería su acompañante

-listo?

-s-si- dijo Ash volteando su mirada al frente de nuevo y entonces vio como primero entraba Tracey tomado del brazo por su madre, detrás de ellos iban Violet y Brock y entonces la vio tomada del brazo de Gary, de espaldas, pero aún así sintió un escalofrío en su espalda como si un pequeño cubo de hielo resbalara por ésta. Trago saliva y escucho que Lily lo llamaba y lo hacia caminar hacia el altar para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Pudo ver como se encontraban situados de lado derecho los caballeros detrás de Tracey, del lado izquierdo estaba _ella_ y sus hermanas, la vio ahí, parada viendo a su hermana y sonriendo. Se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido rosa, su cabello rojizo en unos marcados caireles caía graciosamente por sus hombros y espalda, definitivamente parecía un ángel y aunque sabía que Daisy no lo aceptaría, Misty se robo la noche con su belleza pues estaba seguro que llamo más la atención que la novia que hacía su entrada triunfal en esos momentos.

-acepto- dijo Daisy en lágrimas de felicidad, seguida por el acepto de Tracey dando por terminada la ceremonia. Nuevamente las parejas se tomaron y salieron tras la ya pareja de recién casados. Terminada la ceremonia todos los invitados se reunieron en un elegante salón de la ciudad para la fiesta. Misty entro casi corriendo al baño al llegar al lugar.

-no puede ser…- se decía en voz baja viéndose en el espejo –y cómo se supone que debo actuar? Ignorándolo toda la noche?- entonces escucho como entraban al mismo lugar donde ella estaba

-Misty, todo bien?- escucho que Dawn le preguntaba

-s-si Dawn, es solo que…

-entiendo, no te preocupes, pero no crees que deberías aprovechar el momento para hablar con él? Demostrarle que tú aún sientes algo por él…

-pero Dawn yo no…

-Misty! Por favor!- le interrumpió Dawn -Eso es más que obvio, sé que lo sigues queriendo y deberías arreglar el asunto con él

-t-tienes razón, si sé da la oportunidad, hablaré con él y bueno, espero que…espero que todo salga bien- dijo la pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa a su amiga en la que aun se notaba algo de nerviosismo

Salieron del baño después de retocarse un poco y buscaron una mesa vacía y, a petición de Misty, algo oculta para tener algo de privacidad. Aunque Dawn no estaba muy segura de que Misty quisiera arreglar las cosas ocultándose entre la gente, acepto y así tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía en un rincón a la cual se le unió minutos después Gary y para sorpresa de las chicas, no venia solo

-chicas, buenas noches, se ven preciosas! Ya se que ya las había visto, pero no les había dado mi cumplido y no pude guardarlo más tiempo- dijo Gary mientras tomaba a cada chica y le besaba la mano

-jaja Gary, siempre tan adulador- dijo Misty en risas pero con voz de reproche ante la actitud de Gary –no vienes solo- agrego al ver una persona detrás de Gary a unos metros de distancia

-no, a eso iba, tú ya lo conoces, aún que tal vez haya pasado tanto tiempo que no lo reconozcas- dijo haciéndole señas al joven que lo acompañaba para que se acercara

-pero si… eres Max?!- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida por el cambio que había dado aquel niño que conoció tiempo atrás. Y vaya que había cambiado, Max había crecido, era tan alto como Gary, no usaba sus gafas que eran su sello particular, su cabello era corto y ahora sus facciones se veían mucho más maduras

-hola Misty, que gusto me da verte de nuevo- dijo Max tomando a Misty por las manos para que se parara y pudiera abrazarla

-Max! Que alegría verte de nuevo! Te extrañe- dijo Misty muy sonrojada y con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos

-yo también te extrañe, lamento no haber contestado tus cartas, lo que pasa es que estuve muy ocupado, pero pues volvemos a encontrarnos y es lo que importa- decía mientras le secaba delicadamente la mejilla por la lagrima que había resbalado. Misty en verdad estaba alegre de ver a Max de nuevo, ella siempre se había llevado de lo mejor con él, a pesar de que Max era más joven, siempre se entendieron al sentir y pensar casi igual.

-no te preocupes por las cartas, es lo de menos aunque en su momento si me dolió no tener una respuesta tuya- Misty volteo a ver a Dawn y entonces los introdujo –Dawn, él es Max es un viejo amigo. Max, ella es Dawn, mi mejor amiga- dijo mientras Max se acercaba a Dawn para estrecharle la mano en cortesía

-mucho gusto

-el placer es todo mío- dijo Dawn sonriéndole

Dawn y Gary se sentaron juntos y hablaban entretenidamente mientras Max tomo asiento a lado de Misty para poder intercambiar sucesos nuevos en sus vidas ya que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Max le platicaba a Misty su viaje Pokémon mientras ésta disfrutaba de la charla entre risas, se veían muy contentos. Unas cuantas mesas después se encontraba Ash mirando toda la escena desde su reencuentro hasta como habían llegado a las risas, definitivamente nunca creyo que se sentiría celoso de Max pero ahora definitivamente lo estaba.

-me puedo sentar contigo?- escucho que le preguntaron y sin quitar la vista de Max y Misty asintió con su cabeza

-y no piensas saludarme después de tanto tiempo?- volvió a preguntar la misma voz seductora

-si, lo siento, hol…-comenzó a decir Ash -May?- pregunto éste torpemente al voltear a ver a su acompañante encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello café, ojos color azul y piel blanca

-vaya! Que era lo que veías tan entretenido que no querías voltear a verme ni para saludarme?- pregunto la muchacha

-nada interesante, no sabía que vendrías, que alegría volver a verte

-pues no lo parece, cierto? No te ves tan emocionado- dijo May con reproche acomodando el escote de su elegante vestido rojo

-lo siento May, es que no ha sido una excelente semana que digamos, acabo de llegar de viaje y ando algo distraído- se intento excusar Ash

-de acuerdo, si me sacas a bailar, te perdono la insolencia- dijo May seductoramente acercándose a él

-no se bailar, bueno, no es que no sepa, sino que no tengo muchas ganas- dijo Ash

-entonces vienes con May?- pregunto Misty a Max

-si, ella dijo que buscaría a alguien así que yo vine con Gary para verte

Cuando Max menciono a May y su búsqueda sobre "alguien" se le erizo la piel y rápidamente con su mirada busco entre las mesas y por fin encontró lo que buscaba. En ese momento veía como May se le insinuaba a Ash y como lograba que éste se pusiera en pie y ambos se dirigieran a la pista de baile

-dime Misty, te gustaría bailar?- escucho que le preguntaba Max haciéndola salir de trance

-pues yo…- en eso escucho la risa de May y vio como ésta tomaba a Ash descaradamente para acercarlo a su cuerpo y así "_bailar mejor_" –de acuerdo, vamos a divertirnos, Max- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y tomando al chico de la mano, se dirigieron a la pista de baile y ya una vez en ésta acerco a Max a ella haciendo lo mismo que May había hecho con Ash.

-Misty todo bien?- dijo Max viendo a Misty ya que ésta tenia el ceño fruncido

-uh?...si, si no te preocupes- dijo Misty sonriéndole, aunque no convenció al muchacho

Mientras tanto Ash tenía un semblante molesto también pero a comparación de Max, May si sabía el porqué de su comportamiento

-vamos Ash, corta con eso- dijo May en voz de reproche haciendo que éste volteara a verla

-de que hablas?

-toda la noche has estado viendo a Misty con semblante de enojo, si tanto quieres estar con ella, solo ve- dijo con voz de cansancio

-de que hablas? Claro que no, es solo que ya te dije que estoy cansado- dijo Ash intentando defenderse y sacar a un lado el tema

Misty y Max siguieron bailando mientras May y Ash volvían a sus asientos encontrándose a alguien.

-Dawn, no es por ser grosera pero estos son nuestros asientos- dijo May con un tono de voz falso intentando sonar dulce e indiferente

-tenemos que hablar Ash- dijo ésta sin poner atención a May

-d-de acuerdo, discúlpanos un momento, May- dijo Ash mientras se soltaba de May para tomar rumbo con Dawn a un lugar más privado

-que sucede?- dijo Ash llegando al recibidor del salón

-bueno, que sucede contigo, mejor dicho- dijo Dawn alterada poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-a que te refieres?

-se supone que ibas arreglarte con Misty, no a coquetear con May y hacer más incomoda la situación

-aaah te refieres a eso- dijo Ash bajando su cabeza apenado

-si Ash! A que otra cosa me podría referir?! No hiciste todo esto solo para arreglarte con ella?

-perdón, es solo que…

-no me des explicaciones a mi!- dijo Dawn interrumpiéndolo -ve a hablar con ella!- dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a la fiesta

-ella tiene razón, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo en tonterías- dijo Ash con voz baja pero decidida y entonces emprendió el mismo camino que momentos antes Dawn había tomado

~.~.~.~

Misty le había pedido a Max que se sentarán pues vio como Dawn sacaba a Ash de la fiesta y se preocupo un poco, minutos después vio como entraba Dawn y se sentaba a su lado retomando la platica con Gary, más tarde vio como Ash entraba y retomaba su asiento a lado de May.

-_a lado de May-_ pensó y entonces bebió una copa de champagne de un solo trago haciendo que los presentes en la mesa la miraran atónitos pues Misty no solía tener esa clase de comportamientos.

-tranquila- le susurro Dawn a su amiga que ya comenzaba a mostrarse un poco fuera de control

-c-claro qu-que estoy tranquila, Dawn!- dijo Misty mientras comenzaba a reírse

-Misty, ven conmigo un momento- dijo Gary tomándola del brazo

Misty se puso de pie algo enojada, Ash se percato y vio como Misty dejo que Gary la guiará.

–que tramas poniéndote en ese estado?- pregunto Gary mirándola molesto

-Gary, basta! No pl-planeo nada, es solo que se no estoy acostumbrada a b-beber- dijo Misty ofendida pero sabía que no podía engañar a Gary

-Misty, en serio, deberías intentar arreglar las cosas con él, no lo crees?

-si, si quiero Gary, pero ves como le coquetea a Maple?

-más bien creo que es al revés- dijo Gary poniendo los ojos en blanco

Misty y May habían sido amigas ,o al menos eso creía Misty, hasta que May dejo de hablar con ella cuando Misty y Ash comenzaron su noviazgo y según lo que todos pensaban era porqué May estaba enamorada de Ash y él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Gary volvió a tomar a Misty por el brazo y regresaron a la mesa y como momentos antes, Ash volvió a percatarse de las acciones

-_odio que haga eso_- pensó –_yo esforzándome por hablar con ella y de seguro tienen algo que ver entre ellos_- pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños

-Misty- dijo Max –crees, si no es mucha molestia, que podamos hospedarnos en el gimnasio? Partimos el domingo

A Misty no le molesto en absoluto que Max se quedará en su casa, pero si Max se quedaba quería decir que May también lo haría.

-claro, pueden venir con nosotros al gimnasio, allí estoy viviendo con Dawn y Gary- dijo sonriente y en mejor estado después del café que le dio Gary

-genial! Iré a avisarle a May- dijo Max dejando a Misty y Gary a solas

-segura con lo que decidiste?- pregunto éste

-espero que si- dijo Misty abrazándose a si misma

-pues déjame decirte que, Ash también se quedará con nosotros

-que?!- esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a Misty

-Dawn me lo dijo, ella me comento que te pregunto si Ash podía visitarla y a ti no te molesto en lo absoluto y él necesitaba un lugar donde vivir mientras le asignan su nueva casa en Kanto- explico Gary

-genial, ahora tendrán mejor espacio y tiempo para coquetear mutuamente- dijo Misty molesta

-estás celosa?- dijo Gary

-para nada!...bueno…solo un poco

-todo se arreglará, ya lo verás! Solo tienes que tener fe y aprovechar que estará estos días en casa- dijo Gary abrazándola

Misty sonrío ante el abrazo de Gary y se lo regreso, detrás de ellos Ash los miraba muy rojo y con los puños tan apretados que tenia los nudillos blancos.

-espero no haberlos interrumpido- dijo con un tono de molestia, Misty y Gary rompieron el abrazo y voltearon a verlo

-h-hola Ash- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Misty

-hola- dijo algo serio –discúlpenme, no quería interrumpirlos, solo quería asegurarme que no te molestaba la invitación de Dawn- dijo sin mirar directamente a Misty

-n-no, para nada, A-Ash, eres bienvenido a nuestra casa- dijo Misty algo apenada

-bien supongo que mañana partimos a Celeste, no?- le pregunto ahora a Gary

-si, mañana temprano- dijo este al notar la reacción de Ash

-bien, entonces, supongo que…nos vemos mañana, adiós- sin decir más dio media vuelta y se fue así como llego

~.~.~

La mañana llego y todos se reunían en la casa que habían rentado las hermanas de Misty en ciudad Viridian para poder partir a Ciudad Cerulean juntos. En ésta se encontraban ya Misty, Dawn y Gary, solo esperaban a que llegaran Max, May y Ash. Misty lavaba su cuenco donde había comido el desayuno y vio por la ventana de la cocina como llegaba un auto rojo y de éste baja Ash, su corazón dio un vuelco y casi deja caer el cuenco que aun tenia en manos, sintió como su cara se comenzaba a poner roja y como su corazón se emocionaba hasta que vio quién lo acompañaba, Ash abrió la puerta del copiloto y Misty pudo ver que May mientras Max salía de la parte trasera del auto

-lo había olvidado- dijo Misty suspirando

Dawn y Gary bajaron en ese momento y se unieron a Misty que estaba preparando ya las maletas que llevaron, hicieron lo mismo y después salieron de la casa para encontrarse con May, Max y Ash

-bien, si ya están todos listos, vamos a casa- dijo Gary mientras subía en su auto a Dawn y Misty y Max, May y Ash en el auto rojo que según tenían entendido, era de May

Para Misty, el camino fue más corto de lo que había sido antes, tal vez debió ser porqué al llegar, sabía que daría paso a una nueva vida al dejar que Ash pasará un tiempo en su casa mientras conseguía una casa decente en Kanto, después de todo, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y hablar con él.

-bien, chicas- dijo Gary apagando el auto –andando- y bajo de éste.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

_**C**__**ontinuará**_

_Hola!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews preguntando por la continuación, es solo que últimamente eh estado ocupada en la facultad y pues no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar y dedicarle tiempo, y pues creo que ahora me tardaré un poco más en actualizar pues el momento "que requiere más delicadeza" y algo de profesionalismo ya esta cerca.__**. Gracias nuevamente por leer y a esas personas que leen y no dejan reviews también, gracias ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes**__**…**__**advertencia: este fic está basado en un tema algo escabroso y hasta puede llegar a ser ofensivo y/o doloroso para algunas personas, así que por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad ***_****

Para Misty, el camino fue más corto de lo que había sido antes, tal vez debió ser porqué al llegar, sabía que daría paso a una nueva vida al dejar que Ash pasará un tiempo en su casa mientras conseguía una casa decente en Kanto, después de todo, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y hablar con él.

-bien, chicas- dijo Gary apagando el auto –andando- y bajo de éste.

Misty se unió a Gary y Dawn para bajar las maletas del auto cuando vio el ostentoso auto rojo de May llegar al gimnasio. Al igual que ellos, Max, May y Ash hicieron lo mismo y comenzaron a bajar el equipaje, varias veces Ash y Misty se vieron de reojo, pero nunca se dirigieron palabra.

-hey Misty, podrías decirme donde dormirá May?- pregunto Max a la pelirroja

-claro, y también te mostraré cual es tu habitación- dijo mientras veía al muchacho que ahora traía una maleta color rosa en tamaño gigante –vaya, tu hermana debe cambiarse de ropa muchas veces al día, en fin, sígueme- le dijo mientras subía la escalera

-bien, éste de aquí será el de May, el de enfrente es el tuyo

-gracias Misty, prometemos no desordenar mucho, después de todo, partimos mañana por la tarde

-me encantaría que fuese después- dijo Misty sinceramente aunque la idea de tener a May más tiempo en casa le ponía de malas

-Myst- dijo Max tomando de las manos a Misty –se como es May y lo que te hace sentir, no tienes porqué ser amable con ese tema, al menos no conmigo

Misty sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, Max sabía que a ella no le agradaba mucho May –l-lo siento, Max. Tú no tienes la culpa de nuestras diferencias

-tú tranquila, sé como es May y te entiendo- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole amigablemente

~.~.~

-bien, que me dices?- dijo Dawn mientras se sentaba en la cama vacía

-está bien, pero…- dijo Ash

-pero?

-bueno, ¿crees que estar tan cerca de Misty este bien?- pregunto Ash algo dudoso

-a que le temes, Ash? Además es una de las habitaciones que quedan vacías, cuando se vaya Max y May puedes cambiarte a otra

-si, en eso tienes razón

Hasta allí, el plan marchaba muy bien, Ash había vuelto a Kanto y no solo eso, sino que ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con Misty pues vivía en su casa, al menos por un tiempo, tenia que moverse rápido si quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su pelirroja.

~.~.~

La tarde del sábado termino rápido dándole paso a la fría noche, Ash no podía conciliar el sueño así que bajo a la cocina por agua y entonces vio en el patio del gimnasio una silueta que se perdía en la obscuridad más Ash podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio para reunirse con Misty en este.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo?- le pregunto. Misty dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y eso le dio a entender que ella estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos pues él hizo mucho ruido y no noto su presencia hasta que estuvo detrás de ella. Misty solo asintió en silencio

-tampoco podías dormir?- le pregunto Misty

-bueno, para serte sincero, si- dijo Ash mientras tomaba asiento –baje por un vaso de agua y entonces te vi y pues creí que tú tampoco podrías dormir, se puede saber la razón por la cual estás aquí?

-b-bueno, me gusta el clima por las noches y la vista es…

-no, me refiero a por qué no puedes dormir- dijo Ash interrumpiéndola, estaba arto de tantos rodeos, si ella no podía dormir por la misma razón que él, entonces todo podía llegar a un acuerdo, o al menos eso creía

-aah bueno, huum creo que, eso es personal- dijo Misty agradeciendo la obscuridad pues había comenzado a sonrojarse

-vamos, Myst, antes no había secretos entre nosotros

-bueno, eso fue antes de que tú hicieras tu comportamiento infantil y machista- soltó Misty sin pensarlo, de repente se sintió pálida por su comentario y volteo a ver a Ash lentamente

-tienes razón…- que? Ash le estaba dando la razón sin discutir? –pero pensé que si te inquietaba pues podíamos hablarlo y buscarle una solución- dijo Ash bajando su mirada

-bueno, es que…- en verdad se veía como que quería ayudarla, pero cómo decirle que él era la razón que la mantenía despierta? –es…bueno, tú sabes, nosotros

-nosotros? Te molesta que viva en tu casa? Porqué si es eso mañana mismo a primera hora me voy al…

-NO! No, es solo que…ha pasado tanto tiempo que no se como actuar- dijo Misty ya más relajada

-te entiendo, pero pues podemos actuar como si nada malo hubiese pasado y continuar siendo…bueno, tú sabes

-que cosa?

-amigos, digo si quieres

-me encantaría- dijo Misty sonriéndole, Ash sintió como si un impactrueno de pikachu lo hubiese golpeado, le sonreía de nuevo, esa sonrisa iba dirigida a él

-vamos- dijo poniéndola de pie para poder abrazarla rápidamente, se sentía tan bien abrazarla, sentir de nuevo ese calor recorrer su piel, en verdad adoraba a Misty, era tan doloroso tenerla lejos y ahora habían "arreglado" las cosas por una parte, ya solo faltaba volver a ganar su confianza y tenerla con él nuevamente.

-creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama- dijo Misty sonrojada

-cómo dices?- pregunto atónito Ash malinterpretando las palabras de Misty

-bueno, que ya me siento mejor y sería buena idea dormir ya

-aah si, bueno…te acompaño hasta tu recamara, después de todo esta a lado de la mía- dijo Ash apenado poniendo su mano en la nuca

Caminaron en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario y a pesar de ser un recorrido largo para ambos había sido como si hubieran caminado 2 metros, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a la recamara de Misty y eso marcaba que era momento de la despedida.

-bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Misty meciéndose en sus pies

-de acuerdo, espero podamos desayunar juntos…

-si, supongo que todos lo haremos

-bueno, entonces, dulces sueños, Myst- dijo Ash cariñosamente a lo que Misty respondió con una cálida sonrisa. La muchacha entro a su recamara y él entro en la habitación que había a lado ansioso por dormir y recibir el día siguiente.

Misty entro en su recamara y se tiro en la cama boca arriba recordando lo que acababa de pasar esa noche, ella en cierta forma extrañaba a Ash y como no hacerlo si ella aún lo amaba, pero… ¿seria prudente perdonarle todo tan rápido? Él la había ofendido, pero como decía una de sus canciones favoritas "cariño, te perdono ante todo, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar sola". No, ella no podía ser tan débil, tenía que pensarlo bien, él tenía que ganarse su respeto. –Creo que mañana tendré una larga charla con Gary- dijo mientras se ponía de lado y se dejaba caer en el mundo de Morfeo.

El día siguiente llego y trajo consigo una fría mañana, la mayoría de los presentes en la casa seguían durmiendo, pero en la cocina una chica de cabello azul ya estaba preparando un poco de café para comenzar el día.

-te ves bien en la cocina, ya te imagino todas las mañanas así- esa voz la había hecho saltar más que cuando escucho la tetera avisándole que el agua estaba lista.

-GARY! Te eh dicho que no hagas eso- reclamo ésta

-te asustas mucho, así debes tener tu conciencia- dijo Gary con tono burlón

-que comentario tan inteligente, Sr Gracioso- soltó Dawn con sarcasmo

-sucede algo?

-me siento extraña últimamente, disculpa

-no te preocupes, ven acá- dijo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba tiernamente

-es solo que siento que algo va a salir mal…

-tú tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo

-interrumpo?- escucharon una voz familiar detrás de ellos que los hizo separar de golpe, de haber sido una voz agradable y de confianza no les hubiera molestado, pero allí estaba ella, de nuevo con toda su arrogancia y su porte de diva.-hagan como si no estoy yo aquí y sigan en sus cosas- dijo May en voz chillona

-no te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado de hablar- dijo Dawn volteando a ver a Gary y poniendo sus ojos en blanco, "hagan como si no estoy aquí…" eso si seria un reto pues May siempre se las ingeniaba para ser el centro de atención y su mera presencia hacia que el momento se tornara tenso y hasta sofocador.

-hablar? Creo que más tarde iré a hablar con Ash yo también- dijo en burla por la forma en que encontró a Dawn y Gary al llegar a la cocina.-por cierto Gary, Misty te buscaba hace rato, me la encontré antes de bajar- dijo mientras tomaba la taza de café que había preparado Dawn para Gary

-si, bueno…después terminamos de hablar, iré a ver que necesita Misty- dijo Gary mientras veía como Dawn ponía cara de auxilio con tan solo pensar que se quedaría a solas en la misma habitación que May

Gary subió las escaleras y doblo a la derecha en dirección a la recamara de Misty, toco la puerta de la muchacha cuando escucho que la puerta de a lado se abría mostrando a un muchacho de cabello negro.

-buen día Ashyboy- dijo Gary en mofa

-cállate Gary- rezongo Ash, genial, lo que "quería" ver por la mañana, a Gary afuera de la recamara de Misty.-que haces allí?

-no es obvio, Einstein? Espero a Misty

-eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a por qué esperas a Misty!

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ash- dijo Gary mientras se abría la puerta que había tocado minutos antes mostrando a una pelirroja en bata de baño

-hola chicos, buen día- saludo Misty

-buen día Misty- atino a decir Ash

-hey Myst, buen día. May me dijo que estabas buscándome, puedo pasar?- dijo Gary

-si, claro. Pasa, tienes mucho aquí? Es que estaba duchándome y no escuche la puerta hasta que los oí pelear…

-si, bueno, pasemos. Ahora te platico eso, nos vemos Ashyboy- dijo Gary mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Misty

Ash se quedo en el mismo lugar con los puños apretados, realmente odiaba la relación que tenía Gary con Misty, la odiaba porqué no sabía que clase de relación era.

-bien, que sucede?- pregunto Gary después de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Ash.

-bueno, sucede que ayer me tope con Ash, tuvimos una platica y decidimos volver a ser amigos, o más o menos algo así dijimos- dijo Misty mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse

-acordaron dejar todas sus diferencias detrás y seguir siendo amigos, así como si nada?- pregunto Gary curioso

-es que eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo- comenzó a decir Misty mientras entraba al baño de su recamara para cambiarse -crees que este bien? En mi caso hubieses hecho lo mismo?

-bueno, si fuese la persona que yo más amo en el mundo, supongo que si. Pero eso no me sorprende a pesar de que eres muy orgullosa, siempre lo has amado y si yo te decía que recuperaras el tiempo, tal vez es momento de comenzar a hacerlo- dijo Gary

-tienes razón, pero aun que haya decidido seguir siendo su amiga no significa que volveremos a ser pareja así de rápido, tengo mi orgullo y dignidad y él me lastimo- salió del baño diciendo esto y entonces se paro frente a Gary

-todo se arreglará si ambos desean que se arregle, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, de acuerdo, pequeña?

-de acuerdo, Gary. Gracias por todo, eres un gran amigo

-no, amigo no, recuerda que eres como mi hermanita por eso siempre puedes contar conmigo- dijo abrazándola

~.~~.~~.~~

Ash había decidido bajar a la cocina y así poder despejar su mente, además de que había ido al cuarto de Dawn y no la encontró, así que supuso que estaba en la cocina. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con May y Dawn, y esta ultima tenia cara de pocos amigos, Ash imagino el porqué y casi soltó una carcajada

-buen día, señoritas coordinadoras- saludo Ash

-ASH!- dijo May mientras corría y se tiraba abrazando al nombrado

-hey May, despertaste muy animada- dijo Ash algo nervioso e intentado apartarla

-pues hace rato estuvo Gary aquí y no lo saludo como a ti, así que supongo que tú eres "su entusiasmo"- dijo Dawn

-oh vamos Dawn, bien sabemos que Gary esta tomado ya- dijo May recordándole a Dawn como los encontró esa mañana

-cómo? De que hablan? Tomado por quién?- preguntaba Ash sin obtener respuestas

-nada, olvida lo que dijo, Ash- dijo Dawn mirando a May con esa pelicular mirada de pocos amigos que solía poner cuando realmente la molestaba.

Acaso cuando May dijo que Gary ya "_estaba tomado"_ se refería a que Misty y él tenían algo que ver? No, Dawn se lo debió de haber dicho… aunque Dawn era muy amiga de Misty y pudo haberla cubierto. Tenia que parar de hacer eso, si quería a Misty de regreso con él, tenía que confiar en ella, si ella tuviese algo con Gary, se lo hubiese comentado, o Dawn le hubiese dicho algo referente.

-todo bien?- pregunto May

-si, es que me quede pensando en algo que olvide hacer- mintió Ash para que ella no toque el tema de nuevo

-ya veo, podemos hablar un minuto…a solas?- dijo May volteando a ver a Dawn con cara de desprecio

-si, claro. Ahora volvemos, Dawn

-bien, no te tardes, ya no tardarán en bajar para desayunar

-de acuerdo- dijo Ash mientras salía de la cocina con May. Llegaron a la alberca del gimnasio y entonces decidieron parar, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para hablar a solas. –bien, que sucede May?

La muchacha no contesto, se abalanzo contra él aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y la pared, fue allí cuando comenzó a besarlo. Para ser sincero, Ash debía admitir que May era linda, tenía buen cuerpo, era seductora y besaba muy bien, estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por sus encantos. Ella susurraba algo contra los labios de Ash, algo que no lograba entender. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y vio que ella ya no contaba con la parte superior de su ropa así como él ya tenia el pantalón desabrochado.

-May, basta- dijo separándola de él

-que? Vamos Ash, yo sé que quieres hacer esto

-no May, en serio, eres mi amiga, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

-Ash, hoy por la tarde me voy. Hazlo, pídeme que me quede, o tómame

-no May, yo no soy nadie para pedirte que te quedes y me temo que no puedo hacerte semejante cosa

-por qué Ash?- pregunto con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, ella en verdad quería estar con él

-May, yo estoy aquí porqué quiero arreglar las cosas con Misty, yo la amo y tú eres mi amiga, ninguna de las dos merece esto- comenzó a decir Ash mientras levantaba la blusa de May y se la extendía –sabes que la amo y…lo siento, May

Ella tomo su blusa y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, en verdad se sentía mal, ella adoraba a Ash, pero él había preferido a Misty, por segunda vez, sobre ella, pero no se quedaría así.

-bien- dijo May -espero que sepas lo que haces, y espero que ella sienta todavía lo mismo, ve y pregúntale a Gary a ver que dice – dijo mientras salía con rumbo a la casa

Nuevamente ese tema- pensaba Ash- será acaso que…creo que debería dejar de pensar esas cosas y preguntarle a Misty, se lo preguntaré- dijo mientras seguía el mismo camino que había tomado May

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

_**C**__**ontinuará**_

_**Hoa hoa! Nuevamente gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por seguir al pendiente de la historia, por sus reviews que me animan a continuarla y pues gracias de todo! Jajaja no tengo mucho que decir, solo que disculpen la demora, varias veces intente escribir algo pero como pueden ver, mi inspiración se va de paseo con el cerebro de Ash y regresan muy tarde. Disculpen este mal elaborado y aburrido capitulo, espero mejorar en el próximo. Nos vemos y de ante mano, gracias por leer ^^**_

_**Ai-Ketchum**_

_**PS: GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS EN "ESTÁS VIVIENDO EN MI" ^^ y viceversa**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Pokémon no me pertenece y por el momento ninguno de los personajes…advertencia: **__**este fic está basado en un tema algo escabroso y hasta puede llegar a ser ofensivo y/o doloroso para algunas personas, así que por favor lean bajo su propia responsabilidad**__** ***_

Ella tomo su blusa y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, en verdad se sentía mal, ella adoraba a Ash, pero él había preferido a Misty, sobre ella por segunda vez, pero no se quedaría así.

-bien- dijo May -espero que sepas lo que haces, y espero que ella sienta todavía lo mismo, ve y pregúntale a Gary a ver que dice – dijo mientras salía con rumbo a la casa

_-Nuevamente ese tema_- pensaba Ash- será acaso que…creo que debería dejar de pensar esas cosas y preguntarle a Misty, se lo preguntaré- dijo mientras seguía el mismo camino que había tomado May.

Ash entro a la cocina encontrándose con todos ya listos para comenzar a desayunar, al parecer lo habían estado esperando. Tomo asiento a lado de Dawn la cual se encontraba platicando entretenidamente con Misty y entonces recordó lo que tenia que hacer.

-hey Myst, tengo que decirte algo, me permitirías unos minutos?

-Ash, no puede ser después de desayunar?- bufo Misty –ya estamos todos en la mesa y solo te estábamos esperando a ti para comenzar, todos morimos de hambre

-si, está bien…Max, podrías pasarme la leche?- dijo intentando cambiar el tema al notar que todos se habían quedado callados

El desayuno fue lento y divertido, había pasado demasiado que no se juntaban a platicar sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido que para Ash fue como volver a conocerlos a todos. Todo había sido muy placentero, aunque sabía que May lo miraba desafiante desde el otro lado de la mesa

~.~.~.~.~.~

El reloj marcaba las 6 p.m. y el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse, después de todo estaban por comenzar el invierno y los días oscurecían más temprano. A las afueras del gimnasio estaban Misty, Gary, Dawn y Ash despidiendo a May y Max, los cuales partirían a ciudad Petalburg.

-lamento que haya sido tan corta la reunión, pero seguimos en contacto y sabes que mi casa es tu casa- decía Misty a Max

-gracias Myst, de verdad gracias- dijo Max abrazando a Misty –bueno, Dawn, gusto en conocerte, suerte con tu nueva vida por acá

-gracias Max, igualmente

-Gary, Ash fue genial verlos de nuevo, un día volveré y espero me den esa batalla que me deben

-claro, Max. Ya sabes que adoro esa palabra- dijo Ash estrechándole la mano

-Ash…- comenzó a decir May mientras se acercaba a él –lamento…

-no te preocupes May, se que no quisiste decir todo aquello- dijo Ash refiriéndose a lo que May le dijo en la alberca del gimnasio esa mañana

May sonrío y se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla entonces le dijo en un susurro –me refería a que lamentaba que siguieras tras de ella cuando ella no te espera a ti…- May se alejo un poco y entonces saco una tarjeta que le entrego a Ash y dijo –llámame cuando creas conveniente, yo estaré esperando…

Ash miro con detenimiento la tarjeta, era común y corriente, como cualquier tarjeta de presentación con números telefónicos anotados. –Estamos en contacto- fue lo único que atinó a decir y guardo la tarjeta en su pantalón

Misty vio de reojo toda la escena y al igual que Dawn, se sintió muy alegré cuando vio a May subirse a su ostentoso auto seguida por Max. Cuando el auto se perdió de vista Dawn, Gary y Misty comenzaron a caminar para entrar, pero Ash la detuvo…

-eh Myst, recuerdas que tenía algo que decirte?

-oh cierto! Lo había olvidado, en un segundo voy Dawn, adelántate- dijo la pelirroja a su amiga, una vez que ésta y Gary entraron al gimnasio, Misty volvió a mirar a Ash –bien, que sucede?

-Misty, bueno…no sé como comenzar. Es que se que dirás que no es de mi incumbencia pero es algo que tengo que preguntarte, de acuerdo?- soltó Ash tartamudeando

-de acuerdo, prometo no enfadarme, después de todo tenemos mucho sin platicar y puede que ya no recuerdes algo de mi vida

-Myst, tú y Gary tienen algo que ver?

Misty lo fulmino con la mirada pero después se vio que su rostro ya no lucia tan molesto –no Ash, Gary y yo somos muy buenos amigos, él ha sido un gran apoyo en todo momento

-en serio?- titubeo Ash

-si! Es en serio, y pues allá si quieres creerme, además…- Misty comenzó a mirar a todos lados y después se acerco a Ash para susurrarle algo –por si no lo has notado, Gary anda loco tras de Dawn

-no lo había notado, creo que estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas

-si bueno, suele pasar. Y eso era todo lo que querías hablar?

-bueno, este…por el momento si

-bueno, en ese caso, iré adentro. Dawn y yo pensamos fumigar la recamará en la que se quedo May- dijo Misty mientras señalaba el gimnasio –nos vemos más tarde, después de todo, les toca cocinar a ti y a Gary- dijo mientras emprendía camino al gimnasio

-si, esta bien…que nosotros que?!- grito Ash corriendo tras de ella

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Noviembre llego rápido, trayendo consigo el clásico frío que anunciaba que el invierno ya era parte de sus días. Las primeras semanas pasaron tranquilas y rápidas, casi sin ser percibidas. Dawn y Gary habían comenzado un feliz noviazgo, Ash había dejado a un lado sus sospechas entre Gary y Misty y comenzó a poner más esfuerzo en volver con Misty.

-no puede creer lo maravilloso que ha sido éste mes juntos- decía una muchacha de cabello largo color azul

-lo sé, para empezar creo que paso demasiado rápido el mes y pues Gary y Ash se llevan bien, yo creí que sería más difícil- dijo Misty mientras miraban aparadores del centro comercial.

Faltaban 3 semanas para navidad y Dawn había insistido tanto en que salieran a ver las tiendas para tener una idea de lo que comprarían para los demás, después de todo ahora ella tenía a Gary a su lado y quería ser una novia atenta.

-dime Myst, cómo va todo con Ash? Siguen en citas sin compromisos?

-sí, por el momento así es. No quiero apresurarme a nada, vamos tomándolo con calma, supongo- dijo algo distraída mientras veía un lindo vestido color blanco

-bueno, al menos se dieron la oportunidad para convivir más como pareja que como amigos…

-pero no somos pareja, Dawn- dijo Misty comenzando a ruborizarse

-yo sé que pronto lo serán, y por cierto, ese vestido lo haría babear- dijo la peliazul con mirada cómplice

-Dawn! Es solo que, pensaba probármelo y tal vez podría usarlo para la cena de navidad o para año nuevo, que dices?- pregunto la pelirroja tomando el vestido

-yo digo que deberías probártelo

5 min. Después Misty salio del probador de damas con un lindo vestido color rosa crema, de tirantes delgados, ceñido debajo del busto cayendo en forma de campana hasta arriba de su rodilla –muy lindo y elegante, sin duda lo pondrás loco- dijo Dawn sonriendo

-Dawn, corta con eso- dijo Misty roja como su cabello, volteo a mirarse al espejo y sonrío. –Creo que es muy lindo, sin embargo…- tomo en sus manos la etiqueta del vestido y suspiro. –si compro el vestido no me quedará dinero para comprar los regalos de los demás, así que creo que el vestido tendrá que esperar

-es una lastima, se te ve hermoso- dijo Dawn bajando la mirada. Recogieron sus cosas y salieron para seguir viendo los posibles regalos de navidad deteniéndose 3 locales más adelante en el que Dawn vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Gary entro a la sala encontrándose con Ash en ella, le vio muy pensativo así que pensó en molestarlo un poco -y dime Ashyboy- comenzó a decir Gary en tono burlesco –ya sabes que le regalarás a Misty?- pregunto elevando sus cejas

Ash dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento haciendo que pikachu saltará de sus piernas –no hagas eso Gary! y pues la verdad es que no sé que podría regalarle, soy malo para eso- rió nerviosamente mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la nuca

-no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, siempre fuiste un distraído e inmaduro

-ah si? Y si eres tan experto por qué no me dices que le regalarás a Dawn?- pregunto Ash ya muy irritado por el tono de voz de Gary

-no te diré que le regalaré a mi novia, pero puedo ayudarte con el regalo de Misty si así gustas

_-Gary ofreciéndome ayuda, eso no es normal, y si es una trampa para hacerme quedar mal?-_ pensó. –de acuerdo, ayúdame con el regalo de Misty

-bien, eso es lo que quería oír pequeñín, pero obviamente hay que hacer un pago no crees?- dijo Gary sonriendo maléficamente

-sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto, que es lo que quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?

-quiero que seas mi ayudante, ya sabes, como mayordomo, dama de compañía, o como gustes llamarle

-QUE? Yo no seré tu esclavo! Estás loco- grito Ash

-bueno, entonces buena suerte con el regalo de Misty, después de todo, te quedan 3 semanas para comprarlo y demás, no crees?- dijo Gary mientras se ponía de pie

-3 semanas, si…aun queda tiempo- dijo Ash dudoso

-bueno, de acuerdo. Por si acaso, mi oferta sigue en pie durante toda la semana, digo por si te das por vencido- dijo Gary y salio de la sala dejando a Ash sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Media hora después las chicas llegaron al gimnasio llenas de bolsas, como era de esperarse, la mayoría de Dawn. Ash miro todas las bolsas dudoso y pensó –_Gary debe ser muy hábil para saber que regalarle a Dawn, ella se compra todo en cuanto lo ve, tal vez debería aceptar su ayuda, después de todo el regalo tiene que ser bueno y tiene que ser del agrado de Misty…_

-y cómo les fue?- pregunto Ash mientras ayudaba a subir las bolsas de compras a la recamara de Dawn

-muy bien, ya compramos sus regalos y unas que otras cositas más- dijo Dawn muy alegre

-oye Dawn y este…bueno, te puedo pedir un favor?

-que sucede, Ash?- pregunto y abrió su recamara –pasa, déjalas sobre la cama, por favor

-bueno, yo…- dijo dudoso

-aaah ya sé!- dijo Dawn poniendo su dedo índice al aire –quieres saber si vimos algo que fuera del agrado de Misty?

-si, eso

-pues si, pero Gary me pidió que no te dijera nada

-Dawn! Vamos, eres mi amiga, se supone que deberías estar de mi lado- dijo Ash suplicando

-pero Gary es mi novio y dijo que tú le debías un favor y mientras no lo hicieras, él no te ayudaría con lo de Misty. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver a mi novio- dijo Dawn y salio de la recamara

-maldito Oak- gruño Ash mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de Dawn –no me queda de otra más que aceptar su trato

Ash se encontró con Gary antes de la cena para informarle que aceptaba su ayuda, así Gary le dijo que durante una semana tenía que hacer todo lo que le pidiera si es que quería su ayuda. –De acuerdo, acepto- dijo Ash estrechando la mano que le tendía Gary para sellar su trato

-tú crees que le guste a Ash?- pregunto Misty mientras sostenía una cajita negra en sus manos

-yo digo que le gustará, nunca le eh visto uno pero ahora que es todo un adulto, o se supone que eso debería ser, le será muy útil- dijo Dawn sentándose a lado de Misty en la cama

-tengo mis dudas, por si acaso, le haré otra cosa- dijo guardando la cajita en un cajón de su ropero

-y si le tejes un suéter?- sugirió Dawn

-digamos que no soy muy buena tejiendo, la Sra. Ketchum me había enseñado hace un tiempo, tal vez podría hacerle algo más pequeño, como una bufanda, quizás

-me parece buena idea, yo le haré también algo a Gary manualmente

-cómo qué?- pregunto interesada la pelirroja

-bueno, no lo sé, no soy buena tejiendo ni cosas así, pero soy buena acomodando, así que podría hacer un _collage_ con fotos de él y mías

-suena bien, podemos ir el fin de semana por el material para hacer las manualidades y comenzar cuanto antes- sugirió Misty

Después de la cena, Ash se quedo a ayudarle a Misty a recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos usados, entonces pensó que sería buena idea invitarla a salir con el fin de mejorar y dar un paso más allá de lo que estaban.

-Myst, te gustaría salir?- pregunto mientras secaba un plato que le había pasado

-eh pues si, cuando?- pregunto sin mirarlo, a pesar de que ya habían comenzado a salir, a ella le seguía dando pena incluso mirarlo cuando él le proponía algo así.

-que te parece el viernes? Podríamos ir al cine y después ir a cenar

-Ash…- comenzó a decir Misty mientras bajaba apenada la cabeza

-que sucede? No te agrada la idea?- pregunto atemorizado

-no es eso, es solo que…quisiera que hiciéramos algo más tranquilo, como salir al parque y platicar un momento, o podríamos ir a cenar simplemente

-de acuerdo, me parece bien- iremos al parque a tener un picnic en la noche- dijo Ash sonriendo

Terminaron de ordenar todo y cada quién subió a su recamara, tal y como Dawn se lo había sugerido a Ash, en cuanto May y Max abandonaron la casa, él se mudo a una habitación más retirada de la de Misty, con el fin de que ella no se sintiera acosada por él

El despertador sonó, pero los rayos del sol no se hicieron presentes ese día, Misty abrió un ojo encontrándose con un cielo oscuro, estaba nublado. –_Genial- _pensó –_que grandioso clima para una cita-_ refunfuño mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al baño para comenzar la rutina del día. Después de una rápida ducha, se paro frente al ropero y saco una blusa amarilla ligera de mangas largas, unos jeans y sus tenis, se cepillo el cabello y salio de su recamará en busca de Dawn para bajar a desayunar y después ir al centro comercial a comprar los materiales para las manualidades que harían a los chicos.

-buenos días Myst- escucho que decían a sus espaldas, volteo encontrándose justamente con la persona a la que iba a buscar. –Buen día, Dawnie- dijo Misty sonriente –justamente iba para tu recamara

-pues que bueno que te encontré, te ahorre la ida hasta allá- dijo Dawn riendo –bajamos a desayunar?

-si, para ir al centro comercial a traer los materiales

-cierto! Lo había olvidado…de acuerdo, entonces vayamos

Después de un rápido desayuno se alistaron y salieron en el auto de Gary al centro comercial, la tienda abría en media hora, así que se sentaron en una banca cerca para esperar.

En la casa, un muchacho de cabello negro y revuelto era despertado por su amigo amarillo. –Buen día pikachu- dijo éste poniéndose de pie. Tomo una ducha y se rasuro, tomo algo ligero que usar y salio de su recamara directo a la cocina, su estomago rugía tan fuerte que el arcanine de Gary le quedaba corto

-buenos días, Ashyboy- escucho que dijeron a un lado de él, volteó y vio a Gary sentado a la mesa con una taza en la mano

-genial, lo que todos desean ver por las mañanas, a Gary- refunfuño en voz alta –buen día, Gary- dijo mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador y tomaba un vaso donde servirla

-pero toma asiento, no pienso morderte, además, voy a decirte algo importante- a lo que Ash no dudo, suponiendo que seria algo referente al trato que hicieron.

-bien, Gary, que es lo que quieres?

-decirte lo que tienes que hacer, a cambio de que yo te ayude con lo de Misty…

-dijiste que te ayudaría en algo, si mal no recuerdo- dijo Ash algo irritado imaginando que Gary cambiaria el trato

-pero ahora te diré exactamente lo que debes hacer, pequeño Ash

-de acuerdo, pon tus términos

-así me gusta que hables, Ash, como todo un hombre- dijo Gary entre risitas burlonas

-Dawn- dijo Misty llamando a su amiga –mira esto, te gusta?- dijo mostrándole un marco para fotografías

-es realmente lindo, me va a servir para el regalo de Gary

-me alegro ser de ayuda. Donde estarán las cosas para tejer? De que color podría hacer la bufanda?- pregunto Misty indecisa una vez que estuvo frente a un montón de estambres de colores

El día no parecía despejarse, toda la tarde estuvo muy nublado, sin embargo no había presencia de lluvia, solo un frío acogedor.

-me pregunto si aún quiera salir…- dijo Ash viendo el cielo nublado por la ventana

-pues si tú sigues con ganas, yo también- dijo Misty a sus espaldas. Ash volteo a verla y vio lo más bello en la vida, allí estaba ella frente a él, con su cabello suelto, con un vestido amarillo hasta la rodilla y un ligero suéter del mismo color.

-he-hey Myst, te ves…muy linda- dijo anonadadamente

-gracias…bueno, quieres seguir con la cita?- pregunto sonrojada

-sin duda alguna, solo déjame traer mi suéter- dijo Ash y salio rápidamente a su habitación, Misty lo siguió con la mirada y entonces se puso frente a la ventana –_espero que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado_- pensó –_hoy es el día…hoy le demostraré que lo sigo amando_

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

_**Hoa… mil años sin actualizar, ni me pude concentrar bien en el capitulo, pero de que ya estoy en medio, ya estoy jajaja o sea que le quedan como máximo unos 3 capitulos, por fin…gracias a Marissa por su ayuda, comprensión y apoyo y también al mendigo twerp de **_**Satoshi-taicho **_**por ser tan caquiño jajajajaja ándale, ya actualicé y si no te gusta, no me importa jajaja ahora cumple tu promesa, grosero ¬¬ jajajaja**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer…**_

_**PS: no me interesa si dejan review o no, para m,i esos son recibidos cuando uno lo merece, así que gracias por leer, aunque no dejen review…**_

_**Ai-Ketchum**_


	8. Chapter 8

***N/A: el siguiente capitulo ****contiene lemon, no tan fuerte, pero al fin al cabo es lemon :D*******

El día no parecía despejarse, toda la tarde estuvo muy nublado, sin embargo no había presencia de lluvia, solo un frío acogedor.

-me pregunto si aún quiere salir…- dijo Ash viendo el cielo nublado por la ventana

-pues si tú sigues con ganas, yo también- dijo Misty a sus espaldas. Ash volteo a verla y vio lo más bello en la vida, allí estaba ella frente a él, con su cabello suelto, usaba un vestido amarillo hasta la rodilla y un ligero suéter del mismo color.

-he-hey Myst, te ves…muy linda- dijo anonadadamente

-gracias…bueno, quieres seguir con la cita?- pregunto sonrojada

-sin duda alguna, solo déjame traer mi suéter- dijo Ash y salio rápidamente a su habitación, Misty lo siguió con la mirada y entonces se puso frente a la ventana –_espero que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado_- pensó –_hoy es el día…hoy le demostraré que lo sigo amando_

_-Myst?_- escucho que la llamaban haciendo que quitará su vista de la ventana –si?- pregunto a Dawn que entraba a la sala con una canasta en mano

-van a salir, verdad?- pregunto

-si, así es. Solo estoy esperando que Ash baje- dijo Misty sonriendo

-bueno, entonces no se querrán irse sin esto- dijo Dawn tendiéndole la canasta para que pudiera tomarla –supuse que con todo lo que traías en mente no preparaste las cosas para su picnic, así que me tomé la molestia de hacerlo por ti

-Dawn, muchas gracias! Te debo una. Lo había olvidado por completo- dijo Misty algo abochornada por haber olvidado algo tan _elemental_ para un picnic

-no te preocupes, pero puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Dawn viendo como su amiga ponía cara de duda y asentía silenciosamente con la cabeza –qué pensabas que harían en un picnic sin comida? O acaso cuando pensaste en la palabra "_comer_" lo que te paso por la cabeza fue Ash y no un emparedado?- dijo Dawn con ese tono característico en ella que hacía que Misty se pusiera tan roja como un tomate-

-DAWN!- grito Misty –no digas esas cosas, fue solo un descuido de mi parte…con lo de los regalos y demás eh estado algo distraída- dijo Misty intentando quitar de su mente la imagen que Dawn había puesto con su comentario anterior. En ese momento Ash hacia su entrada triunfal a la sala

-todo bien? Creí haber escuchado un pequeño grito en toda la casa- bromeo Ash

-sí, es solo…que ya sabes como es Dawn- dijo Misty ruborizada dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amiga –bueno, nos vamos?- pregunto

-sí, andando. Dawn, Gary te estaba buscando, me pidió que si te veía te informará que está en su recamara

-vaya Ash, que amable de tu parte- dijo Dawn caminando hacia las escaleras y antes de subir el primer escalón volteo a verlos –bueno, diviértanse "_comiendo_" – enfatizo la ultima palabra y subió riendo a encontrarse con su amado escaleras arriba.

Misty no dijo nada, solo puso cara de molestia mientras Ash miraba hacia las escaleras como intentando encontrar una relación maligna entre las palabras "_picnic"_ y _"comer"_, al no entender volteo a ver a Misty para preguntarle pero ésta lo callo poniendo su dedo índice en la boca en señal de que guardara silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada seguida por Ash.

La puerta se abrió casi de golpe mostrando a una muchacha de cabello azul detrás de ella. –hola cariño!- grito ésta y entro corriendo a la habitación para encontrarse con un joven de cabello café claro que se encontraba buscando ropa pues se acababa de tomar un baño.

-hey preciosa, Ashyboy te dio mi mensaje?- pregunto mientras tomaba a su novia por la cintura y la acercaba a él

-pues si con mensaje te refieres a "_Gary te estaba buscando, está en su recamara"_ entonces sí, sí me lo dio- dijo Dawn poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gary –se puede saber para que soy útil o mejor dicho, para que me buscabas?-pregunto mirando el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

-que no puedo buscar a mi bella novia?- pregunto Gary juntando su frente con la de ella

-por supuesto que sí. Si por mí fuera, nunca me separaría de ti- dijo Dawn mientras Gary comenzaba a besarla tiernamente. El beso parecía ser interminable, pero como todo lo bueno, tuvo que acabar al sentir que les faltaba aire.

-espera un segundo- dijo Gary alejándose de ella y tomando ropa limpia –no tardo, solo me cambio y vengo contigo- dicho esto entro al baño dejando a Dawn en su recamara. Ésta bufo y se sentó en la cama mirando la puerta por la cual había entrado su novio. –sinceramente…- dijo para si misma mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente -no puedo esperar- dijo sonriendo y entro al baño decididamente.

A unas cuantas cuadras había un gran parque lleno de árboles, esos donde el césped crece libremente. Por lo general estaba siempre lleno de familias que se tomaban un día libre de sus rutinas bajo aquellos árboles, pero por el clima y la temporada en la que estaban, era normal ver solos sus alrededores, sin tomar en cuenta que pasaban de las 6 de la tarde.

-bien, que árbol te parece el indicado?- escucho que le pregunto Ash cuando por fin llegaron. El camino desde el gimnasio al parque no era muy largo, sin embargo para ella había sido como si fueran hasta Pueblo Paleta. –pues…-comenzó a ver a su alrededor y escogió al azar –aquel está bien- señalo con su dedo

Caminaron hasta el árbol anteriormente señalado por Misty y sacaron una manta que Dawn, sabiamente, había puesto. Una vez que la manta estuvo bien tendida en el suelo tomaron asiento uno a lado del otro y comenzaron a sacar la comida preparada por Dawn.

-puedo preguntar algo?- comenzó a decir Ash mientras tomaba un bulto envuelto en algo plateado. Misty asintió en silencio y entonces Ash dijo –la comida no la preparaste tú, verdad?- Misty se sorprendió de que él supiera eso, tal vez vio a Dawn preparándola. -y por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo ésta algo nerviosa a lo que Ash simplemente le mostró el raro paquete que tenia en la mano y sonrió. –_claro, Dawn es muy femenina…en cuanto al aspecto físico se refiere. Pero no sabe nada de tareas del hogar y mucho menos envolver cosas apropiadamente- _pensó Misty al ver que el raro bulto plateado que Ash tenía en manos eran unos sándwiches amontonados envueltos en aluminio.

Comenzaron a comer y platicar cosas _sin importancia_ por así decirlo, sobre lo que habían hecho en ese casi año que no se vieron, sobre como habían progresado los Pokemon y las batallas que habían tenido, fue tan entretenido que no notaron cuando la noche cayo.

-de no ser por las nubes, en este momento estaríamos observando un hermoso cielo estrellado- dijo Ash recostándose en la manta sobre el césped

-vaya, no sabía que eras así de romántico- dijo Misty burlonamente y se recostó a lado de él mirando el cielo nublado

Ash volteo a verla. Dios, lucia tan hermosa -hablas como si no me conocieras- dijo aun mirándola

-pues podría decirse que así es. Después de todo, la gente cambia con el tiempo y entre nosotros paso _algo_ tiempo, no crees?

-te puedo asegurar que sigo siendo el mismo- replico Ash

-si, bueno. Puede ser cierto, pero más valen hechos, no palabras- dijo Misty cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo como meditando la situación. -_Cómo se lo digo?_-se decía en la mente

Ash se sentó mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviera pensando en como actuar –Myst, en verdad quieres que te demuestre que sigo siendo el mismo?- preguntó seriamente

Misty abrió sus ojos y se encontró mirando la espalda de Ash, había vuelto a tomar asiento a su lado. ¿Cuantas veces no abrazo esa espalda en momentos así? ¿Cuanto había pasado desde que no lo tocaba cariñosamente? –si Ash, quiero que me demuestres que sigues siendo el mismo… La misma persona a la que le entregue mi corazón y nunca lo recuperé- dijo mirando fijamente a Ash

-me alegra oír eso- dijo Ash volteando a verla –porqué me moría por hacerlo- dijo mientras se recostaba suavemente sobre Misty –Myst, en verdad te extrañe tanto, fui un tonto, yo…- comenzó a decir –yo te amo- dijo decididamente mirándola a los ojos.

-DAWN!- grito Gary sorprendido cubriéndose con su playera color morado- p-pero que haces?- dijo el muchacho al ver a su novia entrando al baño

-vamos Gary, sé que podemos divertirnos un rato, Ash y Misty estarán afuera hasta tarde- dijo Dawn acercándose a su novio seductoramente- no me digas que no se te antoja- dijo acercándose demasiado a Gary

-n-no es eso- dijo Gary tragando saliva, él adoraba a Dawn y por inercia, la deseaba en la misma cantidad- pero e-eres mi novia y q-quiero respetarte- dijo tartamudeando al tratar de controlar sus impulsos

-Gary, anda…yo sé que no resistirás mucho- dijo Dawn comenzando a desabrochar su blusa dejándole ver a Gary el inicio de su sostén

Gary comenzó a ver los atributos de Dawn y no pudo más, tomo a Dawn por las piernas y la cargo para poder llevarla a su cama. Rápidamente Gary comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que acababa de ponerse minutos antes en el baño, mientras observaba tentadoramente a Dawn sentada en la orilla de su cama con la blusa a medio desabrochar.

-quieres que nos ahorremos tiempo y comience a desvestirme?- pregunto Dawn

Rápidamente Gary se puso frente a ella y la beso frenéticamente susurrando contra sus labios –quiero que me dejes hacerlo a mi, porqué no sabes cuanto tiempo eh soñado con esto- dijo mientras le terminaba de desabrochar la blusa y el pantalón.

-Gary…- susurraba Dawn su nombre mientras sentía las caricias de Gary por sus piernas. Gary termino de quitar el pantalón y se acostó tiernamente sobre Dawn para poder besarla. Dawn puso sus manos en la nuca de Gary para profundizar el beso, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara más excitante.

Gary se separo un momento de sus labios y comenzó a bajar depositando pequeños besos en su quijada, cuello y deteniéndose al borde de donde comenzaba esa prenda que le estorbaba, el sujetador. Con un movimiento elegantemente suave retiro la prenda y bajo nuevamente a los pechos de Dawn donde comenzó a acariciar su seno derecho mientras comenzaba a besar su el izquierdo, succionando y dando pequeñas mordidas a su pezón, cambiando de seno, intentando darle la misma atención a ambos provocando gemidos en ella. Continúo con los besos bajando hasta su ombligo con el cual jugó unos segundos hasta toparse con el segundo obstáculo, la pantaleta de Dawn.

Regreso a su boca para besarla y al mismo tiempo para, de una forma, pedir permiso para continuar con lo que ya había comenzado. De repente Dawn lo empujo para que se acostara de espaldas y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, comenzando a bajar por todo el dorso hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen, entonces subió al rostro de Gary el cual estaba cubierto en sudor y le susurro "verdad que se siente feo que te dejen así? No te detengas, yo confío en ti" y sin pensarlo dos veces Gary la puso de nuevo debajo de él y de un solo movimiento retiro la pantaleta de Dawn dejándola completamente desnuda ante él.

Busco una posición cómoda entre las piernas de Dawn abriéndola tiernamente, ella podía sentir como el miembro de Gary rozaba en su cavidad y eso la hacia arrancar gemidos de su garganta, Gary la miro directamente a los ojos, ella no dudo ningún momento y solo le sonrío, animándolo a que terminará lo que habían decidido comenzar…

-Ash…me ama- susurro Misty, era lo que siempre quiso oír, pues él era el amor de toda la vida –yo, siempre te eh amado, nunca lo eh dejado de hacer- dijo mientras tomaba con su mano izquierda el rostro de Ash. El bajo su mano derecha y con su dedo índice comenzó a acariciar los rasgos de Misty, desde su delgada ceja, pasando por sus pómulos y descansando sus dedos en esos labios que tanto extrañaba. Pronto sus labios se sintieron celosos de su mano y comenzó a besarla delicadamente pero lo delicado, no le quitaba lo apasionado al beso.

El beso cada vez iba más profundo, tenían pensado recobrar el tiempo perdido e iban en serio. Solo se separaban por pocos segundos y a distancias muy cortas para tomar un poco de aire y así continuar en su labor.

De repente una pequeña gota cayo en el rostro de Misty y la obligo a abrir sus ojos, lo que no había pasado en todo el día, comenzaba justamente ahora que todo era hermoso, la lluvia hacia su aparición para interrumpir tan bello momento.

-genial- dijo Misty viendo como su vestido comenzaba a empaparse, parecía enojada y no era para menos, ella había comprado ese vestido justamente para esa cita tan especial con Ash y ahora estaba arruinado por la lluvia.

-que sucede?- pregunto Ash al ver la mueca de enojo en el rostro de Misty

-comenzó a llover, y yo me había arreglado para ti…- dijo mirando detenidamente al muchacho

-para mi luces hermosa siempre y aunque estés empapada, lo sigues siendo- dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a besarla recostándola nuevamente

Misty abrió los ojos y vio a Ash sonreírle entonces recordó -"_yo lo perdí por no querer entregarme completamente a él…pero no volverá a pasar, hoy seré suya"_- y sin pensarlo más empujo a Ash hacia ella para que quedará encima una vez más, abriendo las piernas para poder acomodarse mejor.

Ash la observo sin entenderlo mucho, sin embargo ella lucia hermosa así, su cuerpo totalmente empapado con el vestido pegado a él, su cabello alborotado graciosamente resaltando sus mejillas coloradas tal vez por lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Comenzó a besarla nuevamente y entonces comenzaron las caricias.

Primero fueron tiernas e inocentes, acariciando y besando su rostro y brazos, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo fueron más profundas. Ash podía sentir como su anatomía comenzaba a rozar con la mezclilla de su pantalón, puso su mano sobre un seno de Misty y lo apretó suavemente arrancando un gemido de la boca de Misty, gemido que silencio con un beso. Definitivamente habían olvidado en que locación se encontraban y debían dar gracias a la lluvia y a la hora, de lo contrario, más de 5 personas los hubieran visto en pleno acto.

Misty tomo a Ash y lo comenzó a morder en el cuello tiernamente, estaba loca por él, no sabía como había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de él.

Ash sentía cada vez más fuerte sus impulsos y se sentía cada vez más débil de razón, en cualquier momento perdería los escrúpulos si continuaban así.

Bajo una mano a la pierna de Misty y comenzó a subirla, provocando escalofríos en Misty, se detuvo un momento para mirarla y fue cuando Misty vio los ojos de Ash; deseo, nada de amor o compasión, sería su primera vez, quería que él supiera lo que hacía y no solo por instinto animal y deseo carnal

Ash continuo su recorrido por la pierna de Misty adentrándose en su vestido, se detuvo y abrió un poco más las piernas de Misty para así poder remover la pantaleta a un lado y poder entrar en ella.

Misty tembló un poco y cerro rápidamente sus piernas –no Ash, así no- dijo poniéndose de pie –yo creí que era el momento, pero no es ni el lugar ni el tiempo adecuados- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa. Se sentía abochornada por lo que acababa de permitir, si quería que todo funcionará, debían tomar su tiempo y no precipitarse, pues todo podría arruinarse por segunda vez

Ash se quedo sentado bajo la lluvia viendo como Misty se marchaba, simplemente observándola sin pensar nada. Su ego estaba demasiado dolido como para detenerla y estaba demasiado sorprendido por como reacciono ella –que demonios…fue todo eso?- al fin dijo después de unos minutos, se puso en pie, metió todo a la canasta sin poner atención en el orden y se dirigió a la casa por el mismo rumbo que Misty había tomado minutos antes.

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

_**Hoaaaaaaaaa!! La verdad, me tarde 1 mes en subir capitulo por floja, había escrito el capitulo, pero para mi gusto, había quedado muy grosero y vulgar, así que tuve que re-escribirlo, siento que es relleno y no me gusto para nada, así que obviamente siento que no merezco ningún review a menos que sea para regañarme jajaja pero pues ya casi termina la historia y quiero agradecer a unas cuantas personas**_

_**-Mistyket: muchísimas gracias por todo y por contestar mi mail, me alegro mucho verlo en mi inbox xD, en el mail dijiste que valdría la pena la espera, lamento decepcionarte, sé que no es lo que esperabas ni es un capitulo digno de un mes pero pues es con mucho cariño y tú sabes, la escuela, la influenza, los exámenes xD te distraen**_

_**Mr Taicho (a.k.a "Kurogane dice: maldito bastardo"): jajaja andale, ya actualicé grosero y no me importa si te gusta o no, te toca subir capitulo y te callas jajajaja**_

_**Shinji's Lover: jajaja Marissa!! Gracias niña, se te agradecen las porras al estilo Dawn jajaja y gracias por decir que te gusta mi banner, porqué yo lo amo xD**_

_**PowerAlpha: jajaja sé que todos los Pearlshippers y Advanceshippers eran pokéshippers jajaja me es difícil aceptar eso, pero en gustos se rompen generos, en fin, es un gusto tenerte aquí ya que eh leído tus comentarios en otros fics y eh leído tu perfil y me pareces una persona dura de convencer, así que…gracias por firmar y leer**_

_**A todos los demás que me firman, gracias…y perdonen la demora…**_

_**:D saludos!**_

_**Ai-Ketchum **_


	9. Chapter 9

***N/A: Pokémon no me pertenece**

Ash se quedo sentado bajo la lluvia viendo como Misty se marchaba, simplemente observándola sin pensar nada. Su ego estaba demasiado dolido como para detenerla y estaba demasiado sorprendido por como reacciono ella –que demonios…fue todo eso?- al fin dijo después de unos minutos, se puso en pie, metió todo a la canasta sin poner atención en el orden y se dirigió a la casa por el mismo rumbo que Misty había tomado minutos antes.

Misty llego más rápido de lo que pensó, pronto se encontró frente a la entrada principal del gimnasio. La mayoría del tiempo era cuidadosa con la limpieza de su hogar, sin embargo ese día no le importo mucho y entro empapada con los zapatos sucios a la casa. –Dawn?- llamo sin obtener respuesta. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su recamara azotando la puerta.

Dos habitaciones después de la de Misty se encontraban Gary y Dawn dormitando abrazados bajo las sabanas de Gary cuando escucharon el azote. –escuchaste?- pregunto Dawn mirando a su novio

-parece que ya volvieron- dijo el muchacho sin abrir los ojos

-creo que algo salio mal, iré a ver- dijo Dawn pero Gary le aprisiono fuertemente junto a él.

-vamos, déjalos. Dudo que haya pasado algo malo…- dijo depositando tiernos besos en el hombro de Dawn

-Gary, te prometo que después tendremos nuestra intimidad, pero por el momento, vivimos en casa de Misty y si algo le paso, creo que lo más sensato es apoyarla- dijo Dawn

-de acuerdo, ve…pero esto queda pendiente- le dijo Gary mientras le daba un beso y daba paso a que Dawn se vistiera y saliera en busca de su amiga

Dawn salió de la habitación de Gary rápidamente y se dirigió a la de Misty. –Misty? Estás ahí?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta –Myst?- pregunto nuevamente. –Misty, voy a pasar- dijo finalmente y entro a la habitación encontrándose a Misty recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida

-hey Myst, todo bien?- dijo sentándose a su lado

-Dawn…creó que volveré a perderlo y yo…yo tengo la culpa de todo- se recostó en el regazo de Dawn y comenzó a llorar

~.~.~

Ash llego 20 min. después encontrándose con el desorden que había provocado Misty al entrar a la casa.- veo que llevaba prisa- dijo mientras dejaba las cosas del picnic en la cocina y tomaba un trapeador para limpiar el rastro que dejo Misty.

-Vaya Ashyboy, haciéndola de cenicienta? Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras- dijo burlonamente Gary mientras bajaba las escaleras

-que gracioso Gary, por qué no cierras la maldita boca por un momento?- contesto enojado Ash, su cita no había salido como la planeo y obviamente no estaba de ánimos para soportar a Gary

-tranquilo, tranquilo. No te desquites conmigo por lo que paso

-a que te refieres?- dijo Ash imaginando que Misty le había contado todo lo que había pasado

-pues que hace unos minutos llego Misty y por lo visto venia algo enojada, Dawn tiene con ella como media hora encerrada en su habitación. No es mi incumbencia meterme en sus cosas, pero solo te digo que si le haces algo, me las vas a tener que pagar, Ashyboy- dijo Gary firmemente mientras caminaba a la cocina. –ahora que si son cosas de mal entendidos, solo me queda decirte que hablen directamente…por cierto hablando directamente, te tengo una buena noticia

-ahora que?- dijo Ash aun molesto

-pasado mañana haré la cena que le tenía preparada a Dawn y por inercia ya tengo tu atuendo listo- dijo Gary sonriendo ampliamente

-espero no sea nada ridículo

-me crees capaz de hacerte semejante cosa?- pregunto Gary recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina de Ash. -Claro que no, además, todo sea por ayudarte en el regalo de Misty, no?

-si y espero tu ayuda sea realmente buena, la necesitaré mucho

~.~.~

-tranquilízate, Myst- dijo Dawn mientras le daba un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas. –solo es cuestión de hablar, dile como te sentiste en el momento

-si, supongo que tienes razón, estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso, cierto?

-un poco…- dijo Dawn –solo bromeo, y sabes que para eso cuentas conmigo –ahora, bajemos que muero de hambre

-es cierto- dijo Misty como si hubiese recordado algo de repente

-que cosa?- pregunto Dawn con una mano ya en la puerta

-que hiciste toda la tarde? Ni te pregunte por todo el drama que hice

-no me lo vas a creer pero después de todo, yo si me "_comí todo el banquete" _no como tú- dijo Dawn riendo y salio de la habitación encontrándose con Ash en las escaleras

-ya te vas a dormir?- pregunto ésta

-no, voy a mi recamara a cambiarme de ropa, bajo en un momento- dijo Ash y se apresuro a su habitación .Entro y comenzó a sacar ropa para así tomar un baño rápido y bajar nuevamente. Encontró un pantalón que creyó haber perdido y antes de depositarlo en el cesto de ropa sucia checo los bolsillos encontrándose con un papel doblado a la mitad. –qué es esto?- dijo mientras tomaba el papel y lo abría. –May…-dijo al ver los números telefónicos seguidos del nombre de su amiga.

Puso el papel sobre la mesita de noche a lado de su cama y entro rápidamente al baño con su ropa en mano. Abrió la regadera y mientras esperaba que el agua caliente fluyera comenzó a desvestirse. –tal vez debería llamarla, Misty tiene a Dawn para hablar de lo que está pasando y pues May es mujer, me podría aconsejar bien- pensó Ash y entro en la regadera al ver como el vapor comenzaba a empañar el espejo de baño. –sí, la llamaré, tal vez si está cerca podamos vernos.

Terminó su baño y en lugar de bajar, decidió que lo mejor era terminar con el día, así que prefirió dormir…pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa más

~.~.~

La alarma sonó 30 min antes de que saliera el sol. Se revolcó entre las sabanas intentando ignorar el sonido del aparato, hasta que recordó que ella había puesto dicha alarma a esa hora porqué quería mirar el amanecer. Se estiro un poco, se puso las zapatillas, tomo un suéter y abrió la ventana.

-que lindo…si es verdad lo que dicen, el amanecer trae buena suerte en tu día, así que espero así sea- dijo observando como comenzaba a salir el sol, pintando el cielo en colores grisáceos y azules, después de todo, era invierno y la lluvia había estado presente esos últimos días.

De repente escucho como un auto llegaba y volteo a ver, para su sorpresa era el mismo auto rojo llamativo que tanto detestaba. –Esto no puede estar pasando justamente ahora- dijo cerrando sus ojos con pesadez

-Misty! Myst!- escucho que gritaban mientras tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una Dawn algo alterada

-ya viste?- pregunto la peliazul acercándose a la ventana

-si te refieres a la llegada de la _Señorita coordinadora perfecta_, entonces sí- dijo Misty poniéndose a su lado.

-crees que Ash la llamo?

-no sabría decirte, pero espero que no sé quede mucho tiempo- dijo Misty viendo como Ash salía a recibirla

~.~.~

-May!- dijo Ash saliendo a recibir a su amiga

-ASH!- grito May corriendo a abrazarlo. –tenía tantas ganas de verte! Te tardaste mucho en llamar, te extrañe- dijo May poniendo un puchero en su cara

-lo siento, es solo que he estado ocupado en otras cosas- se excuso Ash algo nervioso

-si, me imagino con qué aunque no me gustaría que las cosas fuesen así- dijo May mirando de reojo hacia la puerta de la entrada por donde salían Gary, Dawn y Misty en ese momento –chicos! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, cómo han estado?- chillo May

-he tenido mejores días, pero bien- contesto seca y amargamente Misty

-yo opino igual- le secundo Dawn

-no me quejo- se limito a contestar Gary sonriendo ampliamente por los comentarios realizados por las chicas, obviamente se notaba que la visita de May no les traía precisamente felicidad

-me alegro por Uds.- continúo May

-y por cuanto tiempo nos _honraras_ con tu presencia?- preguntó Misty

-es más que obvio que no me quieres aquí, lo sé. Pero sabes, tener miedo es bueno- dijo May

-te hizo una pregunta, no la evadas- desafío Dawn

-para su suerte, solo me quedaré hasta mañana, tengo una fotosesi…

-no nos interesa- la interrumpió Misty -nos alegra saber que te quedas poco tiempo

-ay Misty! La ultima vez eras más cariñosa, tal vez porqué mi hermanito se encontraba por aquí- dijo May sonriendo de lado aun pendiendo de Ash

-eso no te interesa y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Misty mientras entraba a la casa seguida por Gary

-de ser tú, iría tras ellos. Bien dice el dicho "_cuando tengas una rosa cuidado con las espinas; cuando tengas un novio, cuidado con las amigas_"- dijo May sonriendo altaneramente

-ella no es como tú. Permiso- dijo Dawn entrando a la casa

-que fue todo eso?- pregunto Ash perplejo

-cosas de chicas, ya sabes…- sonrío May –bien, tenemos un día para disfrutar, a que se debía tu llamada? Te parece si vamos a desayunar por ahí y hablamos?

-si, me parece bien, qué te gustaría comer?

-lo que sea pero lejos de aquí- finalizo May mientras arrastraba a Ash a su auto ostentoso

~.~.~.

-no puedo creer que la haya traído aquí- dijo Misty observando como el auto partía

-debe ser plan de ella, dudo que Ash lo haya hecho a propósito- dijo Dawn

-pues por el bien de él, espero eso sea verdad- dijo Misty mientras salía de la cocina

-no nos vas a acompañar a desayunar?- pregunto Gary quién ya sostenía en una mano un cuenco y en la otra el cereal

-no tengo apetito, gracias- dijo Misty y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más

-esta enojada

-enojada? Eso es poco- dijo Dawn a su novio

~.~.~.

-y bien Ash?- pregunto May mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja

-te refieres a lo que quería hablar contigo?- pregunto dando vueltas a su taza de café

-si, obviamente, cuando me llamaste te escuchabas muy emocionado y nervioso a la vez- dijo May mirándolo fijamente

-es que tengo un problema con Misty o eso creo- dijo Ash nerviosamente. May casi escupe su jugo, ella esperaba una propuesta por parte de Ash, alguna razón hacia ella

-ya veo…- se limito a contestar

-lo que pasa es que, decidimos tener un poco de intimidad pero entonces ella se hecho para atrás y comenzó a llorar. No entiendo exactamente que hice mal o por qué ella actuó de esa forma

May hizo todo lo posible por no poner sus ojos en blanco, odiaba que ella estuviera ofreciéndose totalmente a Ash y él babeará por una niña caprichosa como Misty –te entiendo y sabes, no me gustaría ser yo la que te lo dijera, pero tengo que hacerlo, por tu bien- dijo May mordiendo su labio inferior con angustia mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Ash

-q-que sucede?- pregunto Ash nervioso

-lo que pasa es que…bueno, primeramente, notaste como me trataron cuando llegue?

-si, dijiste que era cosa de mujeres…

-bueno, es que yo encontré a Misty con Gary, si Ash, como lo escuchas, los encontré y Dawn estaba decidida en que Gary quería algo serio con ella. Cuando se lo conté obviamente no me creyó, prefirió creerle a Misty, su _amiga_ del alma- dijo May con voz chillona imitando a Dawn

-no puedo creerlo- grito molesto –eso no puede ser verdad, ella…cuando éramos novios me dijo que quería esperar para tener relaciones y me estás diciendo que encontraste a Gary con ella?

-tú tampoco me vas a creer? Tú tampoco quisiste nada conmigo porqué la querías a ella, cómo sabes que ella no te hizo lo mismo porqué quiere a Gary?- pregunto desafiante May –ah decir verdad a mi también me sorprendió, pero ya depende mucho de ti- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas -y ahora si me disculpas, desearía que fuéramos a mi hotel, me siento cansada, ahí hablaremos mejor- dijo tomando su bolso y caminando a la entrada seguida por Ash

~.~.~

Misty subió a su habitación después de la escena con May. Se paro frente a su closet y comenzó a buscar algo que usar.-en serio espero que ella no arruine todo con Ash- dijo mientras tomaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter negro.

Se metió a bañar y minutos después se encontraba en ropa interior frente al espejo de pie observándose. –por qué temo tanto a la intimidad con Ash? No es como si tuviese algo malo que ocultar- dijo mirándose detenidamente. No tenía un cuerpo como para ser envidiado por las mujeres, mucho menos de modelo, pero estaba conforme con ella misma. Terminó de vestirse y se sentó en su escritorio a terminar de tejer el regalo de Ash, después de todo, navidad se acercaba y pasará lo que pasará anteriormente, ella seguiría con sus planes.

Escucho que tocaban su puerta. –Pase- dijo, pero nadie abrió. –está abierto, adelante- repitió pero nadie abrió. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, aun no estaba el auto rojo, no podía ser ella. Camino hacia la puerta –quién es?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta, entonces se dispuso a abrir.

-pikachu pi!- dijo el roedor amarillo saltando a sus brazos. –pikachu! Me asustaste! Por qué no contestabas?- preguntó riendo. El roedor entro a la habitación y comenzó a olfatear. –Si buscas a Ash no está aquí- dijo Misty sentándose nuevamente en el escritorio a terminar

-pikapi?- preguntó el roedor. –Ash salió esta mañana con May, tal vez llegue algo tarde- dijo Misty evitando mirar directamente a Pikachu.

-pikachu- dijo el pokémon viendo con tristeza la reacción de Misty

-está bien, ellos son amigos y pues Ash y yo…también lo somos- dijo extendiendo a la vista de pikachu el regalo de Ash –crees que le guste? No es lo mejor que puedo regalarle, pero si lo mejor que puedo hacer manualmente- Pikachu sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza

Lo restante de la tarde se la pasó encerrada con Pikachu en su habitación terminando el regalo de Ash, no sé percato del tiempo hasta que escucho que le llamaban desde el piso de abajo.

-_Misty- _escucho a lo lejos. –me están llamando, cierto?- preguntó a Pikachu el cual asintió con un "pi" moviendo su cabeza en afirmación –_Misty?-_ repitieron llamándola desde la puerta

-si?- contesto a Gary que la llamaba desde el pasillo

-tienes una llamada, es Daisy- dijo el muchacho

-ya bajo en un momento- dicho esto tomo el regalo casi terminado guardándolo en una cajita bajo su cama, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, el cielo se veía algo rojo, atinando que serían cerca de las 6 de la tarde –y Ash no regresa- dijo en voz baja –vamos pikachu, debes tener hambre- dijo la muchacha y salió con pikachu en brazos para atender la llamada

~.~.~.

Mientras tanto en un hotel del centro de la ciudad May y Ash tenían una plática en el cuarto de esta.

-entonces, que piensas hacer?- decía May mientras llenaba de nuevo el vaso de Ash con el liquido blanco y amargo

-ya veremos que puedo hacer- dijo Ash con pesadez medio tirado en su silla

-no me digas que no piensas pagarle con la misma moneda- dijo May acercándose al muchacho

-a que te refieres?- preguntó Ash mientras hacia una mueca al sentir el vino correr por su garganta

-ella te rechazo por Gary, no me digas que no te sientes con ganas de venganza?

-sí, pero todo llegará a su tiempo- dijo mientras dejaba el vaso nuevamente vacío sobre la mesa

-Ash, yo te puedo ayudar. Pero tiene que ser justamente hoy, porqué yo parto mañana de la ciudad- dijo May acercándose para depositarle un rápido beso a Ash en los labios

Ash no pudo reaccionar mejor, el vino hacia efecto, May era su amiga, pero era realmente seductora, la tomo por la nuca y la hizo besarlo nuevamente, presionándola contra él para hacer el beso más profundo. La última vez se contuvo por Misty, pero ahora sabía porqué ellas se llevaban tan mal, ahora sabía porqué Misty lo había rechazado, había aclarado sus sospechas sobre Misty y Gary, aquella noche del parque, un frío amargo invadió su cuerpo y May podía ayudarle a quitar esa amarga sensación, al menos por esa noche. La llevo hasta la cama mientras las prendas comenzaban a ser regadas en el camino hacia ésta, depositando besos por doquier, intentando imaginar que a quién besaba era aquella pelirroja que amaba y no su amiga May.

La noche llego trayendo consigo la oscuridad absoluta para que reinara en aquella habitación de hotel. Había ropa regada por todo el piso de la habitación, una silla tirada tal vez por el apuro del acto que se llevaría acabo y en la amplia cama dos cuerpos yacían en cada lado de ella.

May miró como Ash estaba pesadamente dormido, tal vez por la decepción, la desvelada del día anterior y definitivamente por la gran cantidad de vino que le hizo beber. Le sonrió a su triunfo; lo tenía donde deseaba y lo tenía como quería, cubrió su cuerpo con una sabana y se paro para tomar el celular de Ash del pantalón tirado en el suelo y buscar un número, regresó a la cama, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Marco un número en específico y espero con paciencia a que contestaran.

-_hola?_- escucho decir del otro lado de la línea haciendo que una amplia sonrisa se formara en sus labios

-hola- dijo May -justamente contigo quería hablar…

~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

_**Capitulo de rellenisimo -__- lo sé…**_

_**Hoaaaaaaaaa**__** son las 5:30 am, así que me apuro a lo que quiero decir :3**_

_**-Mistyket: **__**jajajajajaja lo del báculo sagrado me dio demasiada risa xD ok, entonces unamos fuerzas de báculos y golpeémosle muy fuerte hasta que sus tataranietos salgan abolladisimos xD gracias por tus mensajes jaja siempre me dan mucha risa**_

_**Sato-**__**wanwan/Sato-rin/Sato-pon**__**: jajajaja **__**grosero**__**! **__**Te **__**pasaste**__** con el fic ese xD pero andale, no hay necesidad de otro, ya aquí está mi capitulo y no te hagas, faltas de subir! Tú y Mistyket que no suben T-T groseros**_

_**Shinji's Lover: saludos niña, tanto sin parlar contigo, espero tus vacaciones esten riquisimas :D**_

_**PowerAlpha: ajaja hoaa!! Sigo esperando ese one-shot del que me hablaste y no eh visto publicado xD saludos a ti tmb**_

_**Sumi-chan: hoaaa!! Wow, jamás creí que vería un review tuyo en mi historia ^ ^ y no te preocupes, yo aunque sea critica o sugerencia de tu parte la tomo bien, después de todo tienes mucho en este negocio xD. Lo que dijiste de separar el acto en el fic, si!! Es que mira, antes lo separaba con signos pero luego cuando subi el 7 fanfiction me los borro, entonces dije "los separaré con espacios" y tmb me borro los espacios pero pues ahí va a ver como queda ahora**_

_**En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews y a los que leen y no dejan**_

_**:D saludos!**_

_**Ai-Ketchum **_


	10. Chapter 10

***N/A: Pokémon no me pertenece**

May miró como Ash estaba pesadamente dormido, tal vez por la decepción, la desvelada del día anterior y definitivamente por la gran cantidad de vino que le hizo beber. Le sonrió a su triunfo; lo tenía donde deseaba y lo tenía como quería, cubrió su cuerpo con una sabana y se paro para tomar el celular de Ash del pantalón tirado en el suelo y buscar un número, regresó a la cama, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Marco un número en específico y espero con paciencia a que contestaran.

-_hola?_- escucho decir del otro lado de la línea haciendo que una amplia sonrisa se formara en sus labios

-hola- dijo May -justamente contigo quería hablar…

-qué se te ofrece?- dijo Misty reconociendo la voz de May

-ah nada en especial- comenzó a decir May como sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- solo te llamaba para avisarte que Ash no llegará a dormir- ahora que May lo mencionaba, Misty no había notado que la llamada era hecha desde el celular de Ash, la llamada llego justamente cuando corto la anterior con su hermana mayor.

-ya v-veo- dijo Misty decidida a no preguntar más y cortar lo más rápido posible- gracias por avisar pero no era necesario- intento sonar convincente, más para si misma que para May

-en serio? Me imagine que estarías preguntando donde lo tendría si me lo lleve tan temprano, pero pues ya te avise, estamos en mi hotel y como terminamos tan cansados él ahora está durmiendo- dijo May imaginando la reacción de Misty al otro lado de la comunicación

-como digas May, que tengan un descanso placentero- dijo Misty cortando la llamada –será eso cierto?- se pregunto sintiendo como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos

-todo bien?- escucho detrás de ella

-sí! Era Ash, no va a llegar así que aviso- estaré en mi recamara, fue un largo día y quiero descansar- dijo sin voltear a ver a Gary

-Myst…- comenzó a decir el chico mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja- algo te pasa y…

-ya te dije que estoy bien!-dijo Misty cortándolo firmemente- p-perdón, Gary, pero en serio, estoy bien- dijo ya más tranquila notando que Gary solo lo hacia porqué estaba preocupado por ella.

-Myst, solo lo hace para molestarte, no pongas atención- dijo Gary abrazándola. Misty no dijo más, simplemente se dejo abrazar por Gary hasta que pudo contener sus lágrimas una vez más.

~.~.~.~.

May cerró el celular después de que Misty cortara la llamada y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, aún no estaba lista para dormir y sabía que Ash no despertaría.-genial, que aburrimiento, supongo que si salgo un momento él ni siquiera lo notará, un par de tragos y regreso a dormir con él- dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba a tomar una ducha para salir.

Ella no estaba equivocada, Ash estaba totalmente dormido que podía ocurrir un terremoto y no lo sentiría. Y ella aprovecho el momento. 40 minutos después, May estaba tomando su bolso de un sofá.-bien, regreso dentro de unas cuantas horas, lindo- dijo a un Ash ahogado en sus sueños, estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho a Ash murmurar algo. Se acerco para escucharlo y entonces pudo entenderlo, Ash llamaba en sueños a Misty, eso la hizo enfadar más, que simplemente tomo las llaves del hotel y salio.

~.~.~.~.

Dawn hacia su entrada a la sala cuando vio a Misty que encontraba recostada en el sofá del gimnasio con su cabeza en el regazo de Gary, tal parecía que de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida.

-Cómo sigue?- pregunto mientras se sentaba a lado de su novio

-supongo que bien, la pobre lloro toda la tarde hasta que por fin se durmió- dijo Gary acariciándole la cabeza. A comparación de todo lo que Ash pensaba, Dawn adoraba que Gary actuase así con su amiga, él en verdad apreciaba y amaba a Misty, pero no en la forma como la amaba a ella.

-Gary?- pregunto Dawn haciendo que su novio le diera la atención que ella pedía- qué pa...?- Gary no termino de preguntar, Dawn le había depositado un tierno beso en los labios.-gracias- dijo Dawn mientras se ponía de pie-puedes llevar a Misty arriba?- pregunto ésta

Gary aún algo sorprendido por la acción inesperada solo asintió con la cabeza, doblo un poco a Misty y la tomo en sus brazos.-la llevaré a su recamara, en un momento iré a encontrarme contigo en la mía- dijo mientras le regresaba el acto a Dawn y salía de la habitación con Misty dormida en sus brazos.

Gary entro a la habitación de Misty y la deposito en su cama intentando no despertarla, acto que fue en vano, al no sentir el calor que emanaba Gary abrió sus ojos.-genial, no quería despertarte y fue en vano, cierto?- dijo Gary riendo y poniendo una mano en la nuca

-no, está bien. Me trajiste hasta acá?- pregunto Misty mirando a su alrededor reconociendo su recamara

-sí, es que te veías incomoda en el sofá, así que decidí traerte a tu habitación.

-gracias y perdón por causarte problemas- dijo Misty apenadamente sentándose en la cama.

-no tienes porqué darme las gracias o pedirme perdón, lo hago porqué eres como mi hermana y nada de lo que yo haga por ti merece un perdón, de acuerdo?-dijo Gary depositándole un beso en la cabeza.-intenta descansar de nuevo. Te la encargo mucho- le dijo al roedor amarillo que los miraba desde el escritorio de Misty, éste solo asintió con su cabeza

Pikachu se recostó a lado de Misty en cuando Gary salio de la habitación.-intentamos dormir?- le pregunto Misty mientras lo abrazaba y cerraba sus ojos, en verdad quería volver a dormir, se sentía muy mal y no tenía ánimos de esperar toda la noche por un nuevo día.

~.~.~.~

Gary cerro la puerta y se recargo un momento en ella, Misty era su mejor amiga y le dolía verla así, tal parecía que nada de lo que hiciera relacionado con Ash le salía bien a la pobre. Dio un último suspiro y camino hasta su habitación en donde lo esperaba la mujer de sus ojos.

-te ves decaído, paso algo?- pregunto Dawn viendo cuando entraba su novio a la recamara

-le deposite en la cama y despertó. Me duele verla así, recuerdo cuando sonreía más- dijo Gary recostándose en la cama.

-sé a lo que te refieres, en parte fue mi culpa, sabes?- dijo Dawn depositando su cabeza en el pecho de Gary

-por qué dices eso?

-bueno, yo traje a Ash a la casa, recuerdas?

-eso no es cosa tuya, él desde un principio lo había planeado- dijo tomándole la cara y besándola. Y eso lo hizo recordar, mañana sería la cita que había planeado con Ash para Dawn y no sabía si era buena idea llevarlo como habían acordado según el trato.-mañana saldremos a cenar, recuerdas?- dijo Gary

-claro, cada momento contigo lo atesoro y cada cita contigo la espero con ansias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba

-te adoro, Dawn- dijo acercándola a él mientras comenzaban a quitarse la ropa

~.~.~.

El sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana de aquella habitación desordenada. Depositando sus rayos sobre un cuerpo desnudo recostado en una cama fría. Cuando por fin los rayos llegaron a su rostro, Ash abrió los ojos con pesadez, maldiciendo en voz baja por el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Miro la habitación y recordó como llego allí y con quién había pasado la noche. Se dio vuelta buscando a May pero no la encontró. Se dispuso a pararse y tomar sus cosas, de seguro May había salido por un momento o se encontraba en la ducha.

-May?- pregunto Ash en el baño sin obtener respuesta. Camino por la habitación juntando sus cosas, cuando encontró o más bien, noto un plato con fruta y agua en una bandeja con una nota.

_Ash, tuve que irme rápido, recuerda que tengo una sesión de fotos dentro de poco y tenía que apurarme, perdón por no haberte despertado pero te veías encantador dormido (sin mencionar que estarías con un humor pésimo por la resaca)_

_Cuídate._

_-May_

Ash no tenía que releer la nota, entendía que May había tenido trabajo y tuvo que partir rápido, pero el que no lo despertara y se despidiera por medio de una nota lo hacia sentir como una adolescente que había sacrificado su virginidad con el primer tipo que vio en un antro.

No había vuelta al asunto, simplemente termino de cambiarse, tomo un poco de agua y salio rumbo a su hogar. La conciencia lo hacía pensar en lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sin embargo no sentía remordimientos, May no era a quién él amaba y había pasado la noche con ella, sin embargo Misty había estado pasando las noches con Gary y había estado jugando con sus sentimientos, eso sí lo hacia enfurecer.

-Gary- dijo recordando que hoy tenía ese asunto con él, la verdad ya no se sentía tan atraído por la idea, él había aceptado ser el mesero, casi esclavo de la cena que había preparado Gary en el lugar especial de Dawn y él, pero ahora no lo veía tan prometedor pues ya no se interesaba tanto en saber que podía regalarle a Misty para navidad, él haciendo todo eso por ella mientras ellos se revolcaban a sus espaldas. Ash dio un puñetazo en una pared cerca de él y entonces vio algo en el aparador de la tienda.-ese sería el regalo perfecto- dijo sonriendo con algo de malicia y entonces decidió entrar.

~.~.~.

Misty comenzaba el día también en el gimnasio, se alisto rápido y bajo con Pikachu encontrándose con Gary y Dawn saliendo de la habitación de éste.

-buen día- los saludo

-buen día, Myst- saludaron los otros dos- que tal dormiste?- pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa

-muy bien, gracias por todo, en recompensa por todo su apoyo les haré de desayunar- dijo poniéndose en camino hacia la cocina.-sé que aunque ellos digan que no soy una molestia lo soy, y es por eso que quiero aparentar, a si que deja de verme así, por favor- le dijo Misty al roedor que la veía preocupado

A unas pocas cuadras se encontraba camino al gimnasio Ash, al parecer aun traía algo de malestar por su ronda de tragos la noche anterior con May, pero él en su mente ya tenía planeado todo lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Entro a la casa silenciosamente, no quería encontrarse con nadie, solo quería subir, tomar un baño y dormir un poco más.

Pasó por la cocina y vio a Misty muy concentrada o mejor dicho, pérdida en sus pensamientos sin poner atención en lo que estaba haciendo. El simple hecho de verla ahí parada le hacia enfurecerse más, pero no quería arruinar su venganza, poco a poco la vería realizada, así que siguió su camino hasta su recamara. Una vez dentro de ella tomo su celular y llamo a Lance pidiéndole un favor.

-_no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, pero más tardar todo estará listo en unas horas_- escuchaba por el auricular a Lance

-muchas gracias, entonces en cuanto todo este listo, házmelo saber, nos vemos- y corto la llamada.-todo tiene que ser tal cual lo he planeado- dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa y comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón para dejarlo abandonado en el suelo. Escucho cuando una cajita cayó del pantalón y yacía en el suelo frío, se inclino y la sostuvo en su mano.-ya verás que sorpresa te llevarás, Myst- dijo depositando con malicia un beso en la caja

~.~.~.

Las horas pasaron y Misty sin querer miraba el reloj, ella imaginaba que Ash seguía con May, ignorando que el joven entrenador dormía en su habitación desde el medio día.

-y bien, que tal?- pregunto Dawn sacándola de sus pensamientos

-te ves adorable- dijo Misty con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga con un elegante vestido rosa pálido-a Gary le encantará

-no crees que es algo…bueno, demasiado elegante como para una cena?- pregunto nuevamente Dawn mirándose en el espejo

-claro que no, además, lo importante es que uses lo que uses para Gary siempre te verás hermosa

-gracias Myst. Me da mucha pena dejarte sola, prometo no tardarnos mucho- dijo Dawn tomando asiento para permitirle a Misty terminar con su peinado

-no te apures! Estaré bien, he estado sola mucho tiempo, una noche más no hará la diferencia- dijo Misty poniendo un prendedor en el cabello de Dawn

-aun así, no nos tardaremos, de acuerdo?- dijo Dawn poniéndose de pie frente a su amiga

-de acuerdo, pero diviértete mucho, Gary es un gran chico y te adora con su alma

-lo sé y lo haré

-entonces bajemos, que ya debe estar esperándote- dijo Misty abriendo la puerta de la habitación

En el inicio de las escaleras cerca de la puerta principal se encontraba Gary vistiendo muy elegantemente, tal parecía que Dawn no se había equivocado al escoger su vestido, se veían a la par.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Gary tomándola de mano para depositarle un beso

-gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, pero no te emociones que me veo mejor- dijo bromeando Dawn recibiendo por respuesta risas

-entonces, nos vamos?- pregunto Gary ofreciéndole su brazo para salir

-vamos- dijo Dawn aceptándolo-nos vemos Myst y no te duermas tarde

-diviértanse. Dawn te lo encargo mucho- dijo Misty cerrando la puerta.-se lo encargas mucho?- escucho que dijeron detrás de ella, provocando un escalofrío, pues ella creía estar sola.-Ash! A-a que hora llegaste? Me asustaste, creí que seguías con May- dijo Misty aun recuperándose del susto pero intentado sonar natural

-llegue hace un par de horas, pero decidí no molestar y me fui a mi recamara- dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ella

-ya v-veo- dijo Misty notando como quedaba cada vez más atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Ash

-ocurre algo? Te ves asustada

-no, lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo- dijo intentando sonar más tranquila, pero en verdad se moría de nervios, no sabía como actuar, ella lo amaba pero a él le había sido muy fácil ir a revolcarse con May, no sabía que pensar ni que decir, así que se limitaba a contestar lo que él decía

-Myst, hay algo que he querido hacer siempre- dijo tomando su mano y besándola provocando más nervios en Misty-más no es el tiempo adecuado

– a-a que te refieres, Ash? – pregunto aun más nerviosa Misty

-no te preocupes, a su tiempo será, por el momento, solo quiero darte esto y por favor, quiero que lo conserves- dijo metiendo su mano en el pantalón sacando la pequeña cajita y poniéndola frente a Misty

-que es?- pregunto curiosa Misty

-un regalo especial para ti- dijo abriendo la cajita mostrando un guardapelo plateado muy fino y delicado – por favor, cuídalo mucho y espero lo aceptes

-Ash, no puedo aceptarlo, se ve muy lujoso

-vamos Myst, no seas así, lo compre especialmente para ti. Lo que pasa es que no podré pasar la navidad con ustedes, Lance llamo ésta tarde y me pidió que atendiera unas cosas y éste es tu regalo- dijo mientras sacaba el guardapelo de la cajita.

-de acuerdo, pero yo también tengo tu regalo, pero aun no lo he terminado- dijo Misty nerviosa y apenada

-no te preocupes, él que tú aceptes éste presente me recompensa- dijo Ash dándole vuelta a Misty para poder poner el relicario en su cuello

-pero te daré tu regalo!- dijo Misty apenada

-volveré por él, ya lo verás- dijo Ash depositando un beso en su cuello – tenlo por seguro que volveré por lo que me corresponde

-Ash?- pregunto Misty curiosa por la mirada del muchacho

-me tengo que ir, pero volveré, te lo juro- dijo el muchacho mientras llamaba a su amigo amarillo y salía del gimnasio.

-a…adiós?- dijo Misty tomando el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello

~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

**Si llegaste hasta aquí: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

MIL SIGLOS DESPUËS!!

Me tome mi descanso "CLAMP" jajajajaja de que ellas deberían, subir cada semana y terminan subiendo cada 2 o 3 meses

Éste capitulo no quedo tan bien como quería, pero al menos siento que avance y va dedicado con todo mi corazón para mi amiga "Grosera" mejor conocida como _**Misty-ket. **_Que la semana pasada cumplió años y éste iba a ser su regalo más nunca lo termine.

Muchas felicidades amiga, sabes que te quiero un buen y que te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor :D

Lamento la tardanza y lo mal elaborado, pero sabes que lo hago con todo mi corazón para ti que siempre estas caquiñando que suba jajajajaja

Feliz feliz no cumpleaños, a mi? A tú! Jajajajaja

De ante mano, muchas gracias a todos los que pasan, a los que me apoyan y a los que dejan sus reviews/agregan a favoritos o alertas

Saludos a **Sato-wanwan** que está enojado conmigo pero pues si llega a pasar, esto tmb va para ti menso, perdón por demorar en leer y en escribir, pero sabe que se le aprecia

_**Ai-Ketchum**_ (esposa de Subaru Sumeragi (H) jajajaja se vale soñar)


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Pokémon es mío, demándeme! **(Ok, no es mío, es de mi esposo Tajiri Satoshi xD)

-volveré por él, ya lo verás- dijo Ash depositando un beso en su cuello- ten por seguro que volveré por lo que me corresponde

-Ash?- pregunto Misty curiosa por la mirada del muchacho

-me tengo que ir, pero volveré, te lo juro- dijo el muchacho mientras llamaba a su amigo amarillo y salía del gimnasio.

-a…adiós?- dijo Misty tomando el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello

~.~.~

Gary detuvo su auto fuera de un hermoso restaurante y salió rápido para abrir la puerta a su novia.

-Bien, vamos- dijo ayudándola a salir del lujoso auto azul

Dawn miraba el lugar encantada, agradecía a ver escogido bien su vestuario porqué por lo visto era un lugar sumamente lujoso. Una vez dentro del lugar le sorprendió que estuviera muy silencioso y sin comentar nada dejó que Gary la guiará.

-toma asiento, hermosa- dijo Gary quedamente estirando la silla para la chica

-gracias. Gary, este lugar es hermoso

-me alegra que te gustará, la verdad es que temía por qué no fuera de tu agrado- dijo el muchacho poniendo su mano izquierda en la nuca –éste debe ser un lugar especial, pues será un momento especial.

Antes de que Dawn pudiera poner a trabajar su mente uniendo los cabos o preguntar a que se refería, una mesera llego para darles la bienvenida y tomando su orden. La tomo por sorpresa ya que era la primera persona que veía en ese lugar

Después de hacer su orden el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, no era un silencio incomodo, era todo lo contrario, más ella deseaba que se rompiera rápidamente.

-sé que no es la primera vez que salimos, más debo confesar que me siento muy nerviosa- dijo riendo tímidamente

-no deberías, querida, no pienso comerte…aún- dijo Gary riendo de lado mientras ponía una copa con agua en sus labios

-Gary!- apremio ésta con un puchero en su rostro –creo que ésta noche dormiré en mi habitación- dijo imitando al muchacho

Gary río quedamente y entonces antes de poder replicar la mesera llego al lugar con sus platos.

-hablo en serio- dijo Dawn una vez que se retiró ésta, adivinando lo que diría su novio

-no puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Gary mirándola cariñosamente –adoras dormir a mi lado

-puedo cambiar de parecer aunque sea solo por una noche- dijo comenzando a probar su plato

-aun así, con todos tus cambios de parecer y berrinches, te amo- dijo Gary haciendo que ésta por poco se ahogara con su comida. No era la primera vez que su novio se lo decía, pero sí la primera vez que lo decía tan fuera de lugar y tan _sinceramente_

_-_a que viene _eso _tan de repente?- dijo Dawn tomando algo de agua

-que ya no puedo decirle a mi novia cuanto la amo?- pregunto Gary tranquilamente mientras ponía un poco de comida en su boca.

-sí, puedes. Pero no es lo correcto si solo lo dices para callarla.

-y quién dijo que lo hice solo para callarla?- Gary dejo toda actividad que estaba realizando para cruzar sus manos y depositarlas en la mesa para mirarla detenidamente –es en serio, Dawn. Te amo y no me importa no tener una razón para decírtelo.

Su mirada estaba depositada en los ojos de la ojiazul, era tan profunda que ella juraba que si se quedaban un momento más en silencio tendría que voltear la mirada.

-Gary…- fue lo único que alcanzó articular la muchacha, estaba tan conmovida. Por qué se sentía así? Gary siempre había sido así con ella, por qué ahora le tomaba por sorpresa?

-sabes? Quería, más bien, tenía planeado otra forma de hacerlo. Quería tener una cena donde platicásemos acerca de nuestro futuro y al final, hacer la pregunta- dijo Gary poniéndose de pie –pero la verdad es que ya no soporto más la intriga y lo haré todo fuera de mi plan- dijo poniéndose en una rodilla frente a ella y sacando una cajita blanca de su saco

-Dawn, aceptarías casarte conmigo?- pregunto el muchacho viendo la expresión de Dawn que lo miraba con la boca semi-abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder articular una respuesta por la sorpresa.

~.~.~

Misty aun con el guardapelo en sus manos subió a su recamara, Ash la había tomado por sorpresa, no sabía que se encontraba en la casa y mucho menos se esperaba que se hubiera ido tan de repente.

-que es éste sentimiento?- se dijo a si misma tomando asiento en la esquina de su cama –por qué Ash actuaba tan raro?

A lo lejos comenzó a escuchar un sonido que ella conocía, al principio estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no le puso atención. Escuchó como el sonido cesó. Después de unos segundos comenzó a sonar de nuevo, dándose cuenta que era el teléfono y que nadie más contestaría pues en esos momentos la casa solo estaba habitada por ella. Salió y bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegando a la sala rápidamente para atender el teléfono, debía considerar poner línea en todas las habitaciones o terminaría matándose en esas carreras hacia el susodicho. De todas formas, quién llamaba a esa hora?

-diga?- contesto esperando respuesta del otro lado- hola?

-Myst!- escucho que decía una voz conocida

-Trace, que tal? Cómo van las cosas? Sucede algo con Daisy?- preguntó algo alterada

-no, para nada. Todo está muy bien- dijo Tracey rápidamente a su cuñada –en realidad, llamaba porqué tengo un mensaje para Gary, se encuentra en casa?

-me temo que no, podría tomar el mensaje? O si tiene que ser con él necesariamente puedes llamarle mañana? Hoy salió con Dawn y no tengo idea a qué hora piensen regresar- dijo Misty mirando hacia el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la noche

-no, está bien, de todas formas, creo que ya debes imaginarte a donde llevo a Dawn esta noche- escucho que decía Tracey al otro lado de la línea mientras reía -Podrías decirle que su abuelo tiene el lugar perfecto para la fiesta y que necesita que vengan después de las fiestas a verlo?

-yo le diré a Gary y me alegro tanto de que mis sospechas sean verdaderas- dijo Misty sinceramente –entonces, yo le pasaré tu recado. Trace, cuida mucho a mi hermana y a mi sobrinito o sobrinita, salúdame a todos por allá.

-tenlo por seguro, Myst. Una cosa más- dijo Tracey

-que sucede?

-eso te quiero preguntar a ti, te noto apagada. Sucedió algo?- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación

-no, nada- dijo Misty riendo nerviosamente –es solamente que hace mucho que no pasaba una noche sola y me siento extraña, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes!

-sola? Dónde está Ash?

-tuvo que partir por trabajo, Lance lo llamo esta tarde. Regresará después de las fiestas- dijo Misty bajando la cabeza, acto que no pudo ser visto por su cuñado ya que habían dejado la comunicación solo a vía voz.

-ya veo. Animo, Myst! Tendrán más tiempo para recuperar después- dijo su cuñado haciéndola sonrojar un poco –cuídate y recuerda que te queremos- dijo cortando la comunicación

Misty sonrío a sus adentros y decidió ir a la cocina para hurgar un momento en el refrigerador antes de dormir.

~.~.~

Gary estaba ahí frente a ella aun apoyado en su rodilla derecha mirándola decididamente. Dawn aun sin poder articular palabra comenzó a asentir con la cabeza mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas

Gary sonrío y saco el pequeño anillo de la caja para deslizarlo por la mano izquierda de su, ahora, prometida. Tomó la pequeña mano entre sus manos y la beso.

Dawn por fin sintió la fuerza para hablar y dijo –Gracias, Gary. Te amo demasiado- poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su prometido para recibir un beso.

~.~.~

La misión irse a dormir temprano fallo para Misty, terminó recostada en la sala frente al televisor saltando de canal en canal sin encontrar algo bueno que ver, o mejor dicho, su cabeza seguía tan sumergida en pensamientos que no ponía atención a lo que hacía. Se dio por vencida dejando el canal en una película cualquiera. Estaba dormitando cuando escuchó un auto detenerse afuera del gimnasio, depositó la vista en el reloj de la sala y se dio cuenta que tenía recostada ahí cerca de 3 horas, la madrugada había llegado ya.

Recordando lo que Tracey le dijo, apago todo rápidamente y se escondió detrás del sillón. Escuchando como _silenciosamente_ entraban a la casa sus amigos.

-Gary, espera, ya estamos dentro. Misty debe estar dormida- escuchaba que decía Dawn imaginando que su lujurioso novio no la dejaba caminar sin intentar obtener algo más que un beso de ella

-vamos entonces a la habitación- escuchó decir a Gary

-te dije que dormiría en mi habitación- reprocho Dawn

-eso fue cosa de ayer, hoy ya es otro día, mira la hora- dijo Gary mientras tomaba a su prometida y la guiaba a su habitación.

Misty escuchó que subían las escaleras y pudo salir de su escondite cuando escucho el portazo dando señal que ya se encontraba el camino despejado

-Gary nunca entenderá- dijo algo abochornada por la conversación que acababa de presenciar entre los dos enamorados- aunque es lindo saber que Dawn tiene a su lado a alguien que la quiere, tanto como ella quiere a esa persona- dijo en voz baja y entonces emprendió camino a su recamara para por fin descansar, si es que podía.

.~.~.~

Ash había partido del gimnasio con Pikachu a la dirección que Lance le dio, era algo retirado del centro de la ciudad Cerulean, donde se encontraba el gimnasio. Pero eso no impedía sus planes hacia la pelirroja, _su_ Misty.

-es solo momento de esperar, ya verás que pronto me tendrás de regreso, Myst- dijo mirando por la ventana. Pikachu lo observaba desde el sofá con una expresión de duda, su entrenador estaba demasiado raro últimamente y algo no le daba buena espina.

-Pikachu- dijo Ash haciendo que su amigo saltara en el sofá rojizo –acércate- dijo en voz baja –voy a tener que atender unos asuntos pendientes, así que regresarás con los demás por unos días. A casa del profesor Oak- dijo mirando a su amigo amarillo –ya después te traeré de regreso, mientras tanto, para ser sinceros, me estorbas un poco- dijo dándose vuelta y caminando escaleras arriba. Definitivamente algo sucedía con su entrenador, pero él no podía hacer nada.

~.~.~

Días pasaron trayendo consigo el más frío de la temporada, marcando con él que la noche buena había llegado. En el centro de la ciudad un gimnasio con un Dewgong gigante hacia su presencia como si fuese el más grande adorno hacia ésta, dentro 3 muchachos pasaban una velada acogedora en el calor que la chimenea emanaba. Intercambiando vivencias, alegrías y cariño.

-es hora de llevar todo a la mesa- dijo una muchacha de cabello azul

-es realmente una pena que sea el único que se deleite con dos hermosuras como compañeras y una cena preparada por ellas- dijo Gary sonriendo coquetamente a su prometida. Recibiendo de ésta una mirada apremiante más cariñosa

-pues entonces debiste traer un amigo contigo- dijo su amiga pelirroja con vajilla en manos –y anda, ayuda a poner la mesa mientras Dawn y yo traemos la comida- dijo depositando la blanca porcelana en manos de su amigo

-bien dicho, Myst- sonrío Dawn siguiendo a su amiga hacia la cocina –déjame ayudarte con esto- dijo tomando una vasija con patatas dentro

-sacaré las copas- dijo Misty sacando 4 copas y depositándolas en la mesa para buscar el sacacorchos de un cajón.

-hey Myst, creo que estás contando mal- dijo Dawn observando las 4 copas vacías –solo somos Gary, tú y yo.

Misty miró a su amiga y sonrío antes de contestar

-sé que es tonto, pero aún así, tengo la mínima esperanza de que él llegue de sorpresa, me prometió que volvería por su regalo y eso debe cumplirlo, no?- dijo Misty meneando el sacacorchos en su mano derecha

-pero no sabemos si viene hoy, no quiero que te vayas a desilusionar si no llegase- dijo Dawn tomando a su amiga por los hombros demostrándole su cariño

-no, claro que no, solo quiero estar preparada y demostrar que confío en él- dijo Misty mirando a Dawn

-todos confiamos en él, Myst- dijo tiernamente –bien, andando, vayamos a devorar nuestra deliciosa cena- tomó la vasija que había dejado anteriormente y salió de la cocina.

Misty miró hacía la ventana de la cocina pensando que sería de Ash en esos momentos. Tomó las copas y la botella, y siguió el mismo camino que su amiga.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y recuerdos. La media noche había pasado y era hora intercambiar regalos, dado que ninguna de las mujeres presentes podía esperar a la mañana siguiente para ver sus regalos.

-aquí está el mío para Dawn- dijo Misty sacando una caja rosa con un gran moño blanco. Dawn agradeció el gesto y abrió rápidamente la caja encontrándose con unas botas que tanto había querido. Tomó un pesado paquete forrado de azul y se lo entrego a Misty. –Libros- río al ver el contenido de la caja -muchas gracias- dijo Misty abrazando a su amiga

-yo tenía pensado darte lo mismo, sin embargo, ella me gano- dijo Gary poniéndose de pie y tomando una caja blanca con un gran lazo dorado –así que no me quedo de otra que optar por una segunda opción. Toma Myst, feliz navidad, pequeña- dijo depositando la gran caja en el regazo de la pelirroja que parecía no esperar el regalo.

Misty recupero el habla y le dio las gracias. Rápidamente como Dawn había hecho abrió su regalo encontrándose con ese vestido que había visto con Dawn en la tienda, era distinto color, pero era el mismo modelo –muchas gracias, Gary! Cómo sabias que lo quería?- dijo sonriendo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su mejor amigo –es hermoso.

-digamos que un hermoso colibrí me dio una mano con el regalo- dijo Gary tomando a su prometida por la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla

-muchas gracias, muchachos- dijo Misty sonriendo –bueno, yo también le tengo un regalo al sr Oak- dijo poniéndose de pié y caminase hacia el árbol de navidad para tomar una caja verde de éste –feliz navidad- dijo abrazándolo. Dentro encontró varías cosas para sus estudios Pokémon y una carta escrita por su amiga la pelirroja, más que nada para agradecer todo su apoyo durante esos últimos meses.

La hora de dormir llego, tal como Dawn pensó, Ash no llego, más Misty no se vio afectada, tal vez porque en el fondo ella sabía que era mucho pedir que viniese esa misma noche, pero mañana sería un nuevo día y cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

Misty entro a su recamara después de despedirse de sus amigos que entraban a la suya. Tomo el vestido de la caja y se lo puso encima para verse en el espejo. Esperaba que Ash la viera en él, pues si ella tenía pensado comprarlo era para sorprenderlo. El ropero rechino por lo bajo cuando lo abrió para sacar un gancho y colgar la prenda recién llegada.

Se quito los zapatos sintiendo el frio piso bajo sus pies ahora descalzos, se saco rápidamente el pantalón seguido por el suéter rosa y corrió a su cama para tomar el camisón que descansaba bajo su almohada. Movió las sabanas y entro a la cama, estaba más cansada de lo que creía, pues cinco minutos después se encontraba completamente dormida.

El fin de año llego, a Misty no se le puso haber pasado más rápido el tiempo de lo que ella creía, en verdad había pasado muy rápido y como todos los días, en su mente rondaba la misma idea, que Ash haría su llegada triunfal, era tonto admitirlo, pero en verdad quería verlo.

-por fin llego el fin de año- dijo Gary estirándose en el sofá

-un año más- dijo Misty mirando un punto fijo en el piso –han pasado tantas cosas, no crees?

-sí, fue un año genial- dijo mirando a su amiga

-ni que lo digas- dijo Misty mirándolo traviesa- y más por ti que ahora has madurado y pronto estarás casado- dijo burlona

-creí que jamás llegaría a estar así con una mujer, pero Dawn es…- soltó un suspiro –es mucho más que una mujer

-me alegro por ti, Gary. Lo tienes bien merecido- dijo tomando asiento a lado de su amigo –te envidio- deposito su cabeza en el hombro de éste

-no deberías, hay un hombre para ti también, es solo que es un poco…tonto.

-hablando de tu boda, cuando irán a ver el lugar de la celebración?- preguntó intentando no llegar al tema que Gary intentaba tocar

-nos vamos mañana, regresamos en 2 o 3 días

-vaya, los extrañaré mucho- dijo pasando una mano por la cintura del muchacho

-por qué no vas con nosotros? Les agradaría verte de nuevo, hace tanto que no ves a la Sra. Ketchum y a mi abuelo- dijo Gary acariciando la pelirroja cabeza de Misty

-me parece buena idea, pero no puedo, además ese viaje es de ustedes. Solo haría mal tercio- sentencio Misty –yo me las arreglaré solita- sonrío

-entonces procuraremos regresar pronto

-no hace falta!- dijo Misty poniéndose de pie –disfruten ese tiempo a solas, y miren bien el lugar donde unirán sus vidas para siempre, Dawn tomará muy lindo ese detalle de tu parte- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la nariz de Gary –me voy, tengo que arreglarme para ésta noche, seremos nuevamente solo nosotros tres, pero es año nuevo, debemos vernos bien.

-ustedes siempre se ven bien- dijo Gary riendo al ver a su amiga subir las escaleras –espero ahora si llegues, Ketchum- dijo mirando por la ventana

~.~.~

En una casa con cobertizo rojo a las afueras de la ciudad, un muchacho moreno se encontraba en su recamara preparando sus cosas -bien, ya es hora de regresar al nido- dijo Ash empacando algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta –hoy nos volveremos a ver, mi amada Myst

~.~.~

El reloj marco las 8 de la noche y Dawn bajo junto con Misty a reunirse en la sala con Gary, a gusto del muchacho, ambas lucían hermosas.

-veo que te quedo a la medida- dijo Gary sobre el vestido de Misty

-sí, gracias- dijo Misty acomodando nerviosamente su vestido

-me refería a que con todo lo que han comido en estos últimos días creí que no te cerraría- dijo burlón. Dawn lo golpeo tiernamente pero apremiante en el brazo por su comentario, en cambio Misty simplemente lo paso por alto y fue cuando Gary noto que ella no estaba bien –sucede algo?

-no, nada, solo que estoy algo cansada- mintió. La verdad es que ese día se sentía muy nerviosa y algo incomoda en el vestido, se preguntaba que sería. Paso una mano por su cuello y noto que no traía el guardapelo –oh, lo olvide.

-que cosa?- pregunto Dawn acomodando la corbata de su prometido

-el guardapelo que me regalo Ash- dijo Misty dirigiéndose a las escaleras –ahora vuelvo- y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Dentro de ésta se miro una vez más en el espejo. Que era aquella sensación? Por qué se sentía tan incómoda? Se coloco el collar y bajo a reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos.

-ya estoy lista- dijo mientras veía a esa persona en quién tanto había depositado su fe. Estaba parado en el recibidor con Gary, haciendo su acto de presencia, por fin

-buenas noches, Myst. Veo que llegue a tiempo- dijo el muchacho sonriendo de lado –te ves hermosa en ese vestido- adulo mirándola seductoramente de pies a cabeza

-Ash…- articulo Misty sorprendida.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Por fin se me hizo actualizar, tuve varios problemas, entre ellos mi computadora murió y la otra computadora tiene un Word rarito que no me deja escribir bien, mi papá me regalo una computadora nueva y tiene el asqueroso _Vista_, así que estoy apenas acomodándome en ella… excusas excusas y más excusas xD lo sé

Horrible capitulo, larguísimo y horrible, pero ya quiero terminar, no puedo escribir en otras secciones si tengo trabajo pendiente, así que me urge terminar con éste fic, así que si de plano sintieron que paso demasiado rápido el tiempo en mi fic. Están en lo correcto, pero como soy así estilo "**Tohma Seguchi**" (a.k.a _el p"#$ amo del universo_ en _**Gravitation**_) en mi fic, como diría Kira, soy _el Dios de este mundo_ y muevo las estaciones, horas y demás a mi antojo xD

**GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS!!** Sé que lo deje abandonado, pero aun así, gracias a uds. Llegue a los 97 hits ^^ y para mí eso es muy preciado y también muy grande ya que éste es mi primer fic :3

**GRACIAS!!**

Saludos a **Mistyket** que es una groserita que no actualiza y se la pasa diciéndome que deje tomarme mis descansos "CLAMP" y me ponga a escribir xD. Te quiero muchísimo amiga jaja siempre me haces reir como mensa por msn y aunque te mofes de mi facebook, te aprecio mucho :3

Y a **Sato-wanwan** que tiene problemas técnicos jajaja animo morro :P

Mención honorifica para mi nueva amiga **Daroku-Ondine** que es bien genial y le gusta el yaoi. Jajaja pronto verás mi fic de _Gravitation_, solo ten paciencia, pienso terminar ésta semana con éste para poder moverme de sección xD

Aaah si y a la perra de **Lizzy** que me la hace de dope por fanfiction y no sé como llego aquí xD te amo mal parida


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Pokémon es mío, demándeme! **(Ok, no es mío, es de mi esposo Tajiri Satoshi xD)

También me piden (**obligan**) advertir que **éste capítulo contiene agresión, relaciones sexuales, lenguaje fuerte, golpes, ropa rasgada, sangre, **_**. (**__**Soy demasiado grafica, así que si eres de mente cerrada, muy santo, fácil de ofender y demás, detente aquí!! No acepto críticas sobre éste capítulo, ya hice suficiente advirtiéndote**__**)**_

Yo escribo éste fic, más **si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad**. Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo el 12vo capitulo de mi primer fic sacado de mi retorcida y fantasiosa mente :3

-ya estoy lista- dijo mientras veía a esa persona en quién tanto había depositado su fe. Estaba parado en el recibidor con Gary, haciendo su acto de presencia, por fin.

-buenas noches, Myst. Veo que llegue a tiempo- dijo el muchacho sonriendo de lado –te ves hermosa en ese vestido- adulo mirándola seductoramente de pies a cabeza

-Ash…- articulo Misty sorprendida –sabía que llegarías- dijo caminando rápidamente hacia él. Lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sentirlo le hacía falta, era casi irreal pero al final ella sabía que él cumpliría con su promesa y volvería...

Ash regreso el abrazo y deposito un beso en la cabeza pelirroja haciendo que un pequeño gemido de sorpresa saliera de los labios de su amiga. –debería desearte feliz navidad aunque estemos a horas de festejar el año nuevo?- preguntó sonriendo

-puedes hacerlo- dijo mirando al muchacho que había robado su corazón desde aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez –eso me recuerda- dijo alejándolo un poco para poder ir escaleras arriba -que tengo tu regalo listo- Cuando se dio vuelta, sintió un agarre en su muñeca impidiéndole irse –que sucede?- preguntó viendo la mano de Ash sujetarla

-eso lo veremos después, es hora de irnos- dijo acercándola más a él y ofrecerle su brazo para salir de la casa. Gary había decidido que era buena idea salir a cenar fuera de la casa antes de recibir el año nuevo en el gimnasio, así que Ash había llegado a buena hora para acompañarlos.

Gary tomo a su prometida y la guío a la puerta siguiendo a Ash y Misty que acababan de salir por ésta. Después de diez minutos de camino llegaron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, entraron y al recibir su mesa pidieron para así comenzar a platicar sobre lo que se llevaban y lo que dejaban ese año que a pocas horas terminaría dando paso a uno nuevo.

La plática fluía tranquilamente hasta que el moreno escuchó de los labios de su amigo y rival lo que tanto había esperado; la señal para comenzar su plan.

-nos vamos mañana por la tarde a Pallet Town- dijo tomando un poco de su copa –pensábamos regresar lo más rápido posible por no dejar a Myst mucho tiempo sola, pero es bueno saber que ahora lo podemos hacer más tranquilos sabiendo que te estás de regreso, Ashyboy- dijo el castaño dando una palmada en el hombro del susodicho

-sí, no se preocupen. Terminé a tiempo mis deberes y pude regresar- dijo el muchacho acomodándose relajadamente en su silla –además, quién lo diría, Gary Oak se casa- dijo mirándolo –es bueno saber que en verdad te gustan las mujeres- río con burla y sarcasmo

Dawn lo miro reprimiéndolo por su comentario y Misty deposito un golpecito en su brazo provocando la risa en el moreno

-es la mera verdad, siempre tuve dudas sobre Gary, es bueno saber que Dawn lo hizo cambiar de opinión- dijo viendo a Gary

-bueno, no todos se pueden perder algo tan bueno como yo- dijo Dawn provocando risas en la mesa.

La mente de Ash comenzaba a funcionar más rápido. Todo comenzaría mañana –_mañana comenzará mi venganza, Myst. Mañana desearás no haber jugado conmigo_- pensó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. –todo bien?- escuchó que le preguntaba una dulce voz a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-sí, solo estaba pensando en lo que fue éste año. Deberíamos volver a casa para recibir el año como se debe- sugirió. Pidieron la cuenta y minutos después se dirigían a casa.

3...2...1

Bienvenido sea el nuevo año. Entre deseos, propósitos y las 12 uvas, fueron compartidos abrazos y risas entre los cuatro amigos. En eso consistió su festinación.

Ash se acercó a Misty para platicar un momento antes de dormir.

-así que tendremos unos días para nosotros- dijo éste

-así parece, será divertido. Para ser sincera me daba un poco de miedo quedarme sola, contigo aquí me siento más segura- dijo Misty sonriendo

-no deberías…

-a que te refieres?- preguntó ésta algo asombrada por la contestación

-pues no soy buena compañía, bien dicen que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. Pero prometo hacerte pasar unos días que jamás olvidarás- sentencio tomando la mano de la pelirroja para depositar un beso en ésta

-Ash…- dijo casi en susurro. Sintió la mano del moreno colocarse en su sonrojada mejilla y poco a poco deslizarse pasando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, cuando escuchó que el muchacho dijo algo, más no lo entendió –cómo dices?- pregunto despistada.

Ash sonrío –veo que aun lo llevas contigo- repitió tomando en su mano derecha el guardapelo que le había regalado unas semanas atrás. –te sienta muy bien- le dedico una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar más.

Desde cuando se sentía tan expuesta ante Ash? Algo la hacía sentir tan bien, pero a la vez la hacía dudar sobre todo.

-te prometí que lo cuidaría y eso hago- dijo sonriendo –eso me recuerda, podríamos ir por tu regalo a mi recamara?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

Esa mirada que le dedicaba la muchacha lo hacía reflexionar sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer, en verdad la amaba, y no quería lastimarla. Pero ella había jugado con él, creyó que tenía oportunidad, lo rechazo y él creía que era por miedo, pero tiempo después se entero que en verdad era porqué ella compartía la cama con Gary, con aquel sujeto que estaba a punto de casarse una de sus mejores amigas. Ya vería que hacer con él después.

Sonrío tiernamente a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza. Ésta sonrío y lo guío escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

La pelirroja se dirigió a su cama y se arrodillo a un lado para sacar una caja que habitaba debajo de ésta. –espero te guste, no soy muy buena con las manualidades y no sabía exactamente que regalarte- dijo sonrojada extendiéndole la caja al muchacho.

Éste la tomo y la abrió rápidamente, dentro de la caja había una prenda color azul aparentemente tejida a mano, a lado de ésta se encontraba una caja más pero en color negro y era aun más pequeña. Tomo curiosamente la caja negra y al abrirla encontró un reloj de muñeca muy elegante en color negro. Sonrío y después miro a la chica –es genial, Myst. Muchas gracias- dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie y acercarla a él en un abrazo cálido. Rompió el abrazo solo para ver que era el extraño objeto azulado. –es…una bufanda?- pregunto riendo provocando el sonrojo en la muchacha que lo veía con mirada actuadamente molesta.

-sé que no soy buena haciendo manualidades, te lo dije- bufo por lo bajo

-Myst…

-no hay razón para que te enojes, comprendo si no te gusta- continuo refunfuñando

-Myst…podrías escucharme?- dijo el muchacho notando como su amiga se alteraba cada vez más

-no te pido que la uses, solo quería darte un regalo no tan _material_ y yo…

Ash no soporto más, tomo a Misty por los brazos y la acerco a él para depositarle un beso. El silencio reino en la habitación. Misty estaba impresionada, no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero definitivamente no lo esperaba. Sentía como el muchacho pasaba de un beso normal a uno un poco más profundo cuando ésta sintió como la lengua del muchacho comenzaba a pedir permiso para entrar en su cálida cavidad.

Poco a poco Ash noto como el beso comenzaba a ser equivalente al sentir como Misty abría su boca y ladeaba lentamente la cabeza para corresponder mejor. Paso una mano por la sonrojada mejilla hasta llegar a la nuca rojiza profundizando el beso. Lo enloquecía sentir sus labios, su calidez, esa piel tan suave que le encantaba.

De no ser por la falta de aire que sus cuerpos exigían, no hubiesen roto el cálido beso. Pasó una mano por la cintura de ésta para no romper el contacto del todo. Al separarse presencio una de las escenas más hermosas que jamás había visto, la muchacha mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ligeramente recostada sobre el brazo del moreno, estaba encantadora.

-todo bien?- dijo rozando su dedo pulgar por sus labios hinchados por el beso –Myst?

Misty abrió los ojos lentamente y así como habían llegado a esa situación, así de rápido se libro del agarre muy sonrojada mirando al piso.

-sí, perdón- dijo con la cabeza baja

-no te disculpes, por qué te disculpas, acaso no te gusto?- dijo Ash acercándose a ella

-no es eso…simplemente…- sintió como Ash levanto una mano y cerró los ojos, al momento en que sintió como acariciaba su cabeza y la pegaba a su pecho los abrió de nuevo.

-no te preocupes…yo quería hacerlo- dijo Ash en voz queda

Misty recordó algo de golpe y levanto la mirada para enfocarla en el muchacho –Ash- llamo ella –donde está Pikachu?- preguntó aun sin romper el agarre del moreno

-está en el laboratorio, tenía asuntos pendientes y no podía darle la atención necesaria- soltó Ash acercándose a la cama para tomar nuevamente _el intento_ de bufanda hecha por la pelirroja

-ya veo- dijo volteando a verlo –Ash! No tienes por qué usarla- dijo rápidamente al ver al muchacho analizar su regalo –solo quería darte algo hecho por mí- escuchó que volvió a tocar el tema de la inseguridad de su regalo

-MISTY!- dijo Ash en voz alta interrumpiendo la discusión de Misty consigo misma –es encantadora- dijo Ash tomando la bufanda y colocándola en su cuello –me gusta mucho- dijo acercándose para depositar un rápido beso en los labios de la pelirroja –me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo para hacerla- dijo sonriendo

-mañana será un día cansado, deberíamos dormir ya- dijo la pelirroja intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

-tienes razón- dijo Ash encaminándose a la puerta –te veo mañana, prepárate para los mejores días de tu vida- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a una pelirroja sumergida en sueños y fantasías. –ni te imaginas que días- dijo una vez cerrada la puerta y se encamino a su recamara

~.~.~

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Dawn acomodando su mejor ropa en una maleta rosa para el viaje que realizaría con su prometido al día siguiente –no crees que deberíamos ir después?- dijo sintiendo como unos cálidos brazos pasaban entre su cintura para rodearla en un confortante abrazo.

-que te incomoda?- pregunto Gary al oído de su prometida

-no lo sé, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo la peliazul retorciéndose en los brazos de su prometido –tal vez es solo imaginación mía- mesándose en el abrazo de su novio, mientras volteaba a verlo –no me hagas caso, pero aun así, desde hace tiempo tengo ésta sensación en mi pecho y me incomoda muchísimo- dijo regresando el abrazo a Gary

-te prometo que volveremos pronto, recuerda que hacemos esto por la boda- deposito un beso fugaz en los labios de su prometida y la acurruco más en sus brazos

-sí, está bien

Dieron por terminada la conversación para introducirse en la cama que compartían. Gary abrazo tiernamente a Dawn por la espalda acercándola a ella, adoraba sentir ese hermoso cuerpo junto a él, y pronto sería así de ahora en adelante cada día de su vida.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana haciéndola removerse un poco, la noche anterior la había gastado ideando fantasiosas imágenes sobre cómo sería llevar una relación con aquel muchacho que estaba casi todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos, como sería volver a intentarlo, probar sus labios como la noche anterior más seguido y despertar a su lado cada día.

Abrió sus parpados dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos marinos, sintió un poco de molestia por la desvelada pero aun así esa sonrisa provocada por el muchacho no se borro. Se puso de pie rápidamente sintiendo el frio de la temporada al quitar las sabanas de su cuerpo, camino de puntillas por la duela fría hasta llegar al ropero donde busco un cambio de ropa calentito para usar ese día. Cumplida su misión entro al baño y tomo una ducha relajante eliminando cada rastro de cansancio con el agua que recorría su entumecido cuerpo.

Minutos después Misty se encontraba frente al espejo cepillando su largo cabello rojizo, estaba feliz, parecía que el año lo había comenzado de la mejor manera. Removió cosas en su peinador hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, aquel guardapelo plateado regalo de su amado, por así decirlo. Lo colgó de su cuello y bajo para encontrarse con los demás habitantes del hogar.

Gracias a los ataques paranoicos de desagradables sensaciones en Dawn, Gary había decidido que partirían más temprano para así poder regresar antes. –ya sabes cómo se pone- se excuso Gary con Misty –pero así está mejor, entre más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido regresaremos- dijo acomodando una maleta rosa en la cajuela de su auto

-en eso tienen razón. Aun así, tómense su tiempo, estaremos bien- dijo Misty abrazando a su casi hermano

-eso suena bien, pero dudo que Dawn acepte la sugerencia- dijo Gary riendo

-está todo listo?- pregunto una muchacha de cabello azul saliendo de la casa apresurada

-todo listo, ángel- dijo el muchacho levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación –ya solo falta que subas al auto para irnos.

-bien, me alegro- dijo su prometida sonriendo y acercase a él para tomarlo de la mano

-Dawn, tienes que prometerme que se tomaran su tiempo- dijo Misty viendo a su amiga seriamente –no te preocupes tanto por otras cosas, lo importante es tu felicidad y eso indica y señala tu boda en estos momentos.

-lo sé y lo haré, pero aun así, prefiero irme antes para volver pronto- dijo Dawn tomando la mano de su amiga –y prométeme que te cuidarás mucho- le dedico una preocupada mirada

-lo prometo- sonrío la pelirroja –salúdenme a todos por allá- dijo depositando un beso de despedida en la mejilla de su amiga, la cual estaba siendo, literalmente, empujada a subir al auto por su prometido.

-lo haré- la peliazul miro que su amigo salía de la casa y entonces grito –Ash! Prométeme que cuidarás a Myst!.

-lo haré- dijo Ash haciendo un ademan con la mano –no te preocupes.

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior con algo de duda y desesperación, odiaba tener esas sensaciones pero esperaba pasaran pronto

Gary se despidió de Misty y abordo el auto que los llevaría hasta su próximo destino

-llegando a Pallet llamaremos para avisar- dijo Gary

-que tengan buen viaje, conduzcan con cuidado- dijo Misty despidiéndolos con la mano. Sintió un cálido agarre en su hombro dándole señal que Ash estaba detrás de ella

-ya se fueron- dijo Ash despacio –es hora de la diversión- sonrío.

**~.~.~**

2 horas después de su partida, Misty se encontraba sentada en la sala del gimnasio saltando de canal en canal, mala costumbre que había adoptado quién sabe de dónde y ponía en práctica cada vez que se quedaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Ash había salido a un asunto pendiente que tenía, no pregunto más, solo asintió y tomo asiento en ese mullido sofá frente al televisor.

Escucho un sonido monótono y algo aturdidor cerca de donde se encontraba, de golpe recordó que era el teléfono el dueño de ese sonido. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente cruzo la sala para atender a éste que amenazaba con no callarse hasta tener un poco de atención.

-ya me tenías con el pendiente- escucho que le reprimía desde el otro lado de la línea una voz muy familiar.

-lo siento, Dawn- se disculpo con su amiga –es que no me di cuenta que sonaba el teléfono, estaba viendo la tele- excusó

-de acuerdo, entiendo. Sólo llamaba para avisar que ya llegamos, nos retrasamos un poco porque está lloviendo, tal parece que hasta mañana iremos a ver el lugar de la fiesta, así que puede ser que regresemos hasta pasado mañana, de acuerdo- dijo Dawn con su voz cantarina.

-de acuerdo, diviértanse mucho y cuidado con las lluvias- dijo Misty sonriendo a su amiga por el monitor del teléfono –los quiero mucho, salúdame a la Sra. Ketchum y al profesor Oak- dijo cortando la comunicación.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse detrás de ella

-Ash?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta –Ash, eres tú?- repitió su pregunta mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

No escucho nada más, un fuerte golpe en la cara la hizo caer de espaldas en el piso, lo último que sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir fue una figura oscura que se inclinaba hacia ella tomándola del piso.

~.~.~

Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse debido al fuerte dolor que sentía en su cabeza, al parecer el golpe en el piso había dolido más que el puñetazo que se poso en su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en un sillón rojizo de una sala desconocida totalmente para ella. Se sentó en éste tomando su cabeza en las manos, en verdad le dolía la cabeza.

-hasta que despiertas- escucho una voz detrás de ella –creí que dormirías para siempre- dijo la persona que miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda a la pelirroja

-dónde estoy?- pregunto agudizando su vista para distinguir mejor entre las penumbras, tal parecía que había dormido toda la tarde pues por la ventana podía distinguir que ya era de noche. Sintió algo de frío y se abrazo a si misma y entonces noto que traía puesto el vestido blanco que Gary le había regalado en navidad, el mismo que uso en la noche de año nuevo.

-eso es lo de menos, pequeña- dijo ese hombre en la ventana con voz cortada –la cosa es…que nos vamos a divertir como te lo prometí- dijo riendo por lo bajo

-eres tú, Ash?- pregunto Misty. El susodicho camino tambaleándose un poco hasta ella, tomándola del mentón para acercarla un poco a su cara

-pero que inteligente y observaría eres, cariño- dijo el muchacho.

Qué sucedía con Ash? Ese olor…había estado bebiendo? La pelirroja se libro del agarre, recobro un poco de fuerza y encaro al muchacho.

-en donde estamos?- pregunto de nuevo –has estado bebiendo? Donde estuviste toda la tarde?

-DEJA DE PREGUNTAR TANTAS COSAS!- grito Ash arrojando una copa de vino hacia la pared produciendo un escalofrió en la pelirroja –yo soy el que manda , el que dice que hacer y cuando- dijo algo alterado acercándose a la muchacha sentada en el sofá.

-Ash, estás ebrio, volvamos a casa. Por fav…

-HE DICHO QUE GUARDES SILENCIO!- volvió a gritar acercándose a Misty depositándole una cachetada y tomándola del brazo para agitarla un poco –tengo unas preguntas que hacerte- dijo éste –no debes decir otras cosas que no sean mis respuestas, de acuerdo- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Misty sonrojada por el golpe propinado.

La pelirroja presa del temor, pues su amigo estaba en estado de ebriedad, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Acto que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Ash.

-dime pequeña mariposa…- comenzó a decir Ash mientras se sentaba ampliamente en el sofá frente a Misty –desde cuanto te revuelcas con Gary?- soltó la pregunta sin dejar de mirarla

Misty abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba insinuando que tenía una relación con su mejor amigo?

-Ash, te equivocas…yo jamás…

-MIENTES!- grito Ash haciendo que Misty subiera sus manos para protegerse de algún golpe que podría ser propinado por su amigo –mientes, dime por qué me mientes? Por qué me mentiste?- dijo Ash mirándola dolorido

Misty bajo las manos para tomar la de Ash en las suyas –Ash, te juro, que jamás te he mentido. No sé de donde sacaste esa idea, pero estás equivocado- dijo Misty comenzando a sentir como unas tristes e impotentes lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Myst, tú me rechazaste…- dijo Ash acariciando su mejilla –me rechazaste por él

-no, te equivocas, yo jamás he estado con un hombre y mucho menos con Gary!- dijo Misty mirándole –él es solo mi mejor amigo.

Las últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ash, tal y como lo había dicho May semanas atrás

"_ella dirá que son los mejores amigos, pero yo los vi revolcándose…"_

Ash sintió la sangre hervir y tomo por los brazos fuertemente a Misty –entonces, no te importará que yo sea el primero, cierto?- le dijo abalanzándose sobre ella tumbándola al suelo. Sintió como ella no ponía resistencia, alejándose un poco miro que la pelirroja se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

-vamos cariño, despierta. Si te duermes no será divertido- dijo moviéndola un poco. Misty sintió más flojo el agarre y abrió los ojos para golpearlo en sus genitales y correr lejos de él. Si antes Ash estaba molesto, ahora sentía su sangre como lava de volcán.

-puedes correr todo lo que quieras, pero no te me escaparás!- grito mientras sacaba fuerzas para reponerse del golpe

Misty corrió escaleras arriba y entro a una habitación encontrándose con un ropero en el que se refugió dentro. Escucho como Ash se acercaba escaleras arriba, podía escuchar sus pasos venir pisando fuertemente cada escalón.

La puerta de la habitación crujió, dando por aviso que el muchacho había entrado y era cuestión de tiempo adivinar donde se encontraba_ su_ pelirroja. En un acto de desesperación se hizo ovillo y se tapo la boca sintiendo como lágrimas incontenibles corrían con desesperación su rostro.

En la habitación de a lado se escucho que algo cayó y escucho como los pasos de Ash caminaban con toda prisa hacia ese rumbo. Sintió que era momento de actuar, abrió el ropero y se dispuso a salir.

Vio despejado el camino y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta cuando sintió un jalón en su cabello y un choque contra la orilla de la cama. Paso una mano por su labio a dolorido notando que por el golpe sangraba, lo había cortado.

-te dije que podías correr, más no escaparte- escucho la voz ebria de Ash a sus espaldas sintiendo un nuevo tirón en su cabeza haciéndola ponerse de pie. Ash la volteo hacia él, se veía hermosa con aquel vestido corto blanco y la luz bañando su pálida piel.

-hoy me darás lo que prometí que volvería por él- dijo Ash cerca de sus labios por los cuales aun salía un poco de sangre.

Era eso? Aquella vez que Ash prometió que volvería, era para vengarse y tomarla a la fuerza? La mente de Misty comenzó a moverse rápidamente, suplicaba en sollozos que la dejara en paz, pero él hizo caso omiso.

-estás ebrio, Ash- decía sollozando –por favor, déjame, mañana hablaremos mejor- decía intentando liberarse del agarre

-quieres callarte de una vez?- dijo Ash con poca paciencia –tú me lastimaste primero- dijo en voz entrecortada

-Ash, es un malentendido, te lo juro

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo arrojándola hacia la cama detrás de ella mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón rápidamente poniéndose encima de ella –anda, imagina que soy él. Entrégate a mí, imaginando que es a él- dijo abriendo las piernas de la muchacha.

Misty sumergida en sollozos peleaba por liberarse del fuerte agarre del moreno

-por favor, Ash! detente- gritaba –ayúdenme! Que alguien me ayude!

-grita todo lo que quieras, maldita- estamos lejos de todos- dijo comenzando a dejar marcas rojas visibles en el cuello de la pelirroja al morderlo –yo te amaba, Myst- dijo Ash tomando un seno de la muchacha sobre el vestido –en verdad te amaba.

Misty soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como Ash tocaba sin ternura y sin compasión sus senos.

-Ash…- dijo sintiendo como éste rasgaba el vestido de la parte de arriba para poseer mejor su cuerpo –por favor.

-te gusta éste vestido verdad? Porqué él te lo regalo!- dijo rasgándolo más, capturando con sus labios un pezón de la muchacha. Misty soltó un gemido mezcla del dolor y el placer. Comenzando a sentir las manos de Ash rasguñar sus muslos con desesperación.

De un tirón, el muchacho arranco la ropa interior de la pelirroja contemplándola a medias, pues ésta seguía peleando por su dignidad, aun no era demasiado tarde, él aun no había tomado su cuerpo del todo.

Comenzó a recorrer su frágil cuerpo con besos dolorosos hasta llegar a su vientre, jugó un momento con su ombligo y entonces regreso a probar esos labios que lo enloquecían. Misty pataleaba con desesperación, tiraba manotazos, pero nada parecía detenerlo.

Ash bajo una mano para introducir un dedo y saber que estaba lista. Sacó su miembro de su ropa interior y de una embestida la penetro.

Misty sintió un dolor agudo dentro de ella, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del moreno. Lo había hecho y no tuvo compasión de ella, no tomo en cuenta sus sentimientos, ni las palabras suplicantes que tanto dijo.

Sin nada más que pelear, ni nada más que decir, Misty se quedo inmóvil sintiendo como Ash hacia un movimiento en vaivén entrando y saliendo de ella.

Por fin sintió el cuerpo de Ash tensarse en señal que había terminado, sintió un calor fundirse dentro de ella. Ash salió de su cuerpo rápidamente y se recostó a su lado. Aun sin moverse, sintió que el muchacho cayó rápidamente en un sueño.

Adolorida y muy lastimada sentimentalmente puso todo de sí para ponerse de pie y salir de la cama que compartía con el amor de su vida y su violar. Tomo el guardapelo que aun colgaba de su cuello y en un solo tirón lo arranco de su cuello dejándolo sobre la almohada.

-te odio, Ash Ketchum- dijo sollozando caminando inclinada con la ropa y sus sentimientos rotos. Sabía que no estaba en su casa, pero no pudo haberla llevado tan lejos. Bajo las escaleras como pudo. Cayó al final de la escalera llorando aun más fuerte. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de esa casa para buscar refugio temiendo que el muchacho que dormía en el cuarto de arriba fuese a despertar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR /favor de leer :3  
**

**Si leyeron y sienten ganas de golpearme…vivo muy lejos, ha-ha y yo les adverti, asi que ahórrense los comentarios enojados, desde que comenzaron a leer sabían por donde iba la trama…  
Jajajajaja me siento como en el capítulo de **_**Gravitation**_** donde **_**Bad Luck**_** tiene que sacar 10 singles en 5 semanas jajaja. Yo ****tengo**** que terminar el fic en ésta semana, y son como 3 capítulos más y prácticamente ya es jueves (miro mi reloj y marca la 3:12 am) y para mí la semana termina en sábado, ya que los domingos y martes no puedo escribir.**

**En fin, éste capítulo, aburrido y mal hecho, va dedicado de todo corazón para ****SilverGhost91, ****que siempre me deja su review, punto de vista y todo lo demás. Además le debo horriblemente terminar de leer su fic y comenzar el otro, sinceramente, perdón, como notarás, deje abandonado éste fic por problemas de inspiración, más también por asuntos familiares y problemas con mi carrera ¬¬ es horrible estar en la facultad xD pero espero me des paciencia par a ponerme al corriente con lo que te debo. A ti, gracias totales! xD**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LOS DEMÁS!! 46 visitantes en un solo día! GRACIAS! Gracias a los que se agregaron a las alertas/favoritos! 124 hits! GRACIAS TOTALES! xD**

**En serio, muchísimas gracias por tenerme en cuenta… aunque no dejen review, aunque sería lindo saber que piensan, gracias!!**

**Saludos a mi adorada amiga bipolar, Mistyket xD y al Taichin-wanwan que los adoro y si continuo éste fic es para uds y por uds ^^**

**PS: sí, mi mente es perturbada, pero créanlo o no, estudio psicología xD**


End file.
